What Awaits Ahead
by Avegaille
Summary: Two trainers who have been living with each other for 7 years but never got along sees things in a new way as they start on their Pokemon Journey...
1. The Start of a New Beginning!

_Um, a fanfic? Again? O.o;;; Anyways, this is a teamed up fanfic with my friend, Nicole May. Yeah, she has the same name as my old fanfiction. net name. So that's why she asked me to change mine. And that's the reason why I have the name Avegaille Spellman now._

_Anyways, we made a deal. She posts this one in SPPF while I post it here. So it's not considered plagiarism, since both of us worked on this together._

_Anyways, read on to see what the fanfic is all about…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

The buildings and houses on Rustboro City stood out more than what it seems. A young girl gazed upon all the buildings that she saw while her mother was holding on to her hand while walking together. Both of them stopped at a house that seems to be more of an apartment. The building had three floors and a rooftop. The mother pushed the doorbell button and waited for a response. Then, the door opened and an older woman with long black hair that reached up to her waist greeted them.

"Amelia, do you mind if…"

"Huh? What's the matter, Sandra?" Amelia asked as she saw Sandra's anxious face. She noticed that Sandra could no longer talk anymore. She quickly went to her as Sandra was about to fall from her stand. She caught Sandra with her arms and carried her inside the building.

The young girl followed them and also closed the door of the building. As she got to the living room, she overheard the conversation of her mother and her mother's friend.

"Amelia, I need to be off another region. It seems that I need to go there for my job," Sandra finally told her. She sighed as she looked around and saw her daughter standing behind Amelia.

"What about Nicole May?" Amelia asked out worriedly.

"Yes, Nicole… that's the reason why I'm here," Sandra murmured out. "You wouldn't mind if you take care of her while I'm away, would you? I couldn't find anyone else to look after her."

"You know I would never say no to you," Amelia said as she went near Sandra. "I don't know how much this will affect your daughter, but I'll try my best in taking good care of her."

"Thanks…" Sandra muttered out as she sighed. "I'll miss Nicole so much though…"

Nicole stood still on her spot as she watched her mother sitting down on the sofa, looking very miserable. She knew that she could no longer be with her after this day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nicole May, wake up!"

A 12-year-old girl jumped on the bed up and down which woke up Nicole. Both of them had the same age. The girl had short black hair with a cap on and wore an orange shirt with a hooded jacket on and a skirt that reached above her knees. Nicole on the other hand, had a long brown hair all tied up to a ponytail, in which only her bangs stand out. She wore a long sleeved white shirt under a blue collared shirt and wore a red skirt.

"Huh? What the?" Nicole moaned out as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up on her bed as she saw the girl disturbing her. She gave out an exasperated look to the girl. "Avegaille… what do you want now?"

"Come on, Nicole, today's the first day of our Pokémon Journey! Isn't it exciting?" Avegaille asked out with excitement as she continued to jump up and down on the bed.

"Avegaille, stop it..." Nicole muttered out as looked at Avegaille annoyingly. "I know this is your house and this is your bed but still, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

Avegaille got off the bed as she looked at Nicole and sighed. Then, she walked up to her desk and took a book form the table. She carried it around her arms as she went back to Nicole, who was still sitting on the bed. Then, Nicole gave out a perplexed look and was also curious of what the book is all about.

"What's the matter?" Avegaille asked out to Nicole, breaking the silence of the room.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what that book is about," Nicole replied out as she got off the bed and stood up.

"It's just something I'll bet you wouldn't be interested in," Avegaille said as she turned away from Nicole.

"Oh really? And what that thing would be?" Nicole asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pokémon Coordinating…" Avegaille said in a low tone.

"Pfft, you're still scared of being a Trainer?" Nicole asked as she chuckled to herself.

"Hey! That's not the reason why I want to be a Pokémon Coordinator!" Avegaille exclaimed out furiously as she turned to Nicole.

"Ah, whatever," Nicole said carelessly as she opened the door of the room and went outside. Before she left, she popped her head as she looked at Avegaille. "I don't know about you, but I can stand being alone on my Pokémon journey!"

Avegaille groaned to herself as Nicole left. She sat down on her bed and opened the book that she was carrying on her arms.

"Being alone… what's it like anyways?" Avegaille asked herself as she sighed. "Maybe right now, this is the feeling…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Nicole got down from the stairs, she quickly headed off to the kitchen and saw Avegaille's mother and sister sitting down together at the kitchen table, talking about something. Then, the two of them noticed Nicole standing by the kitchen doorway.

"Um, why are you looking at me that way, Mrs. Amethyst?" Nicole asked as she gave out a perplexed look to them.

"Nicole, Jane wants to tell you something," Mrs. Amethyst replied as she stood up from her seat. "Why don't the two of you talk while I try to get Avegaille to come out of her room?"

"…okay then," Nicole murmured out as she watched Mrs. Amethyst leave the room. Then, she looked at Jane, who seems a bit worried.

"Um, Nicole May, I know that you and Avegaille don't exactly get along, but still, will you do me a favor?" Jane asked in a soft tone. Jane is Avegaille's older sister who has the same hair length as Avegaille's but has most of it covered with a green bandana. She is 18 years old and has a current job in the city as a Pokémon Breeder, so she always wears that green apron with a Pokémon symbol on it. Underneath the apron, is a long sleeved blue shirt and some pants.

"And that would be?"

"Go on a Pokémon Journey with her…" Jane muttered out.

Nicole couldn't say a thing as she looked at Jane. She couldn't say no either to her since she knew Jane was one of the persons who took care of her while her mom left her with them. But she knew it would be a pain in the neck to have Avegaille around as a companion. Jane noticed Nicole's reaction and she knew Nicole isn't in favor of her request. But Jane knew that her little sister can't stand a day without being with someone.

"You know, if you really don't want to—"

"No! It's okay with me, I'll do it!" Nicole quickly interrupted as she clenched her fist and looked at the floor. "I know that I don't exactly get along with Avegaille, but I guess I could get to know her better that way."

"Well, okay then, it's all up to you then," Jane said as she shrugged. She took out something from her pocket and gave it to Nicole.

"What is this?" Nicole asked as she held the oval-shaped orange mechanism.

"It's a Pokémon Navigator, or Pokénav for short," Jane explained. "You can use it to check the map of the Hoenn region and even make calls with it. Isn't it a neat tool?"

"I guess…" Nicole muttered out. Then, she looked at the clock wall which was above the refrigerator. After that, she looked at Jane. "Um, where do I exactly get my starter Pokémon?"

"Littleroot Town, it's a long way there you know," Jane told to Nicole. "But anyways, I'll call Professor Birch for your arrival there with Avegaille."

"Well, how many days exactly?" Nicole continued as she started to operate her Pokénav.

"Last time I went there, by walking, took me two days," Jane replied. "Might be faster if you don't make any unnecessary pit-stops."

"Um, can I ask you one more thing?" Nicole asked out as she looked at Jane.

"You just did, but go ahead," Jane told her.

"Do you think Avegaille would want me as her companion in her Pokémon Journey?" Nicole muttered out as she sighed.

"I'm surely she'll be happy about it," Jane replied out with a smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, I don't know if Nicole would want me to come along with her while we're having our Pokémon journey…"

"What makes you think that?" Mrs. Amethyst asked as she looked at Avegaille.

At Avegaille's room, Mrs. Amethyst and Avegaille were having their own talk about Pokémon journeys. Mrs. Amethyst gave Avegaille a Pokéball with a Pokémon inside, which came from Avegaille's dad. After that, they are now talking about having a Pokémon Journey with Nicole.

"Well, she seemed so irritable these days… I wish I knew why," Avegaille muttered out as she sighed.

"Well, maybe you should lessen the 'disturbing other people' attitude," Mrs. Amethyst told Avegaille. "She just likes to keep quiet once in a while, you know?"

"I just wish I knew what she's thinking about…" Avegaille told to herself as she looked at her mom.

"Well, there are some things which you can't have in your way," Mrs. Amethyst added in. "Maybe you should at least try to understand the other people around you once in a while."

"I suppose, but still…" Avegaille said slowly as she looked outside the window and watched the sky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes later, Avegaille and Nicole were sitting together at the living room, waiting for something to happen before they leave. While they waited, Avegaille started to read the book that she was carrying earlier. Nicole on the other hand, turned on the television with the remote control and started to switch the channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Hey, who said you could turn on the television?" Avegaille asked irritably as she looked at Nicole.

"Bleh, why do you care anyways?" Nicole asked sarcastically as she looked back at the television.

"Because it's my house and you're just staying in here!" Avegaille exclaimed out furiously.

"That's not a very good reason…" Nicole murmured out as she glanced at Avegaille and turned her head back on the television screen.

Avegaille gave out an exasperated look at Nicole as she tried to think of a way to get her to follow her at least. Before Avegaille could do anything else, Mrs. Amethyst came in carrying two different types of bags for traveling. Mrs. Amethyst went in front of Avegaille and Nicole to get their attention.

"What are those bags for?" Avegaille asked as she gave out a puzzled look at her mom.

"They're for traveling, of course…" Nicole replied out sarcastically as she sweat-dropped.

"Hey, I wasn't asking you!" Avegaille protested.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" Mrs. Amethyst interrupted as she placed the bags on the coffee table and quickly went near Avegaille. She sat down between Avegaille and Nicole as she quickly looked at Avegaille. "Remember what we've talked about?"

"Yes, mom…" Avegaille murmured out as she sighed.

"Anyways, every Pokémon Trainer needs a bag for traveling, so you two can choose whichever one you like," Mrs. Amethyst told them.

"I'll take the backpack!" Avegaille exclaimed out quickly as she raised her hand.

"Guess that leaves me with the shoulder bag," Nicole said as she took the shoulder bag from the coffee table. "it's what I wanted anyways."

Avegaille took the backpack from the coffee table and opened it. She placed her book inside it. Then, she placed the straps of the backpack on her shoulders as she stood up. Then, she turned to her mom and Nicole.

"Okay, I'm ready," Avegaille said excitedly. Then, her excitement faded. "Now what?"

Mrs. Amethyst and Nicole sweat-dropped as they both looked at Avegaille exasperatedly. Then, both of them looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly, Jane came rushing in as she quickly went in front of everyone.

"You guys will never believe what I've just caught," Jane told everyone.

"What is it?" Avegaille asked as she gave out a puzzled look. "And what did you caught anyways?"

"It's a Pokémon and it's a Skitty!" Jane exclaimed out as she tossed a Pokéball from her hand. Then, a red light came out from the ball and a Skitty landed on the floor, right in the middle of everyone.

"What's so special about it?" Avegaille asked as she gave Jane another puzzled look.

"Miyah?" the Skitty asked as it looked at Avegaille.

"I think it's a cute Pokémon," Nicole remarked as she went near the Skitty and sat down on the floor to pet it.

"Miyaaa…" the Skitty murmured out as it purred in content.

"I already have a Skitty on my own, and seeing that it likes you Nicole, you can have it," Jane told her as she went closer to Nicole. "And don't worry about Avegaille, she already has a Pokémon from me."

"Is it okay with you?" Nicole asked as she gave a worried look.

"Of course!" Jane replied out. She stood up straight as she watched the Skitty rest on Nicole's lap. "Why don't you give her a nickname while you're at it?"

"Thanks…" Nicole said as she smiled a little. "Okay, I'll name her… Sandra."

Mrs. Amethyst and Jane quickly looked at each other as they both gave out a worried look. Avegaille, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a clue of what's going on around when it comes to Nicole.

"Are we going yet?" Avegaille asked as she looked at everyone.

"Well, before you two leave, here Avegaille, Linole wants to come with you on your journey," Jane told her as she handed a Pokéball to her.

"Go! Linole!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she tossed the Pokéball in the air. The Pokéball opened as a red light came out of it and out appeared a Zigzagoon. Linole looked at Avegaille as he quickly jumped into Avegaille's head.

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed out happily.

"Miyah?" Sandra asked as she looked up at Linole.

"Come on then, Sandra, we have to get to Littleroot Town as soon a possible," Nicole told her as she picked Sandra from her lap and placed her in her shoulders. Then, she stood up and strapped on the shoulder bag on the left side of her shoulder.

"Miyah!" Sandra exclaimed out excitedly.

"Last one outside is a Slowpoke!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she quickly rushed to the door and went out of the house.

Nicole quickly ran off to catch up to Avegaille. As the two trainers left the house, Mrs. Amethyst and Jane looked at each other. Both of them couldn't speak for a while until Jane sat down with her mother.

"Do you think Nicole misses her mother?" Jane asked as she looked at her mom.

"Well, I don't think she has an idea about the name of her mother," Mrs. Amethyst told Jane. "Sandra left Nicole May here when she was only 5 years old."

"I could remember the first time I met her, she was so shy and timid," Jane added. "I think its Avegaille who made her a bit stubborn."

"Ah, yes, it seems that the only way to stop their rivalry is if we treat them equally," Mrs. Amethyst told to Jane as she sighed.

"I just don't know how those two will get along unsupervised," Jane remarked as she frowned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 1…_

_Um, any reviews that can help the both of us? It would be appreciated! XD_


	2. Misunderstandings and Grudges

_Um, here's Chapter 2, although the update was like weeks ago in SPPF. Anyways, read on._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2

Outside the city of Rustboro, at Route 104, Nicole May and Avegaille were keeping a distance away from each other while they walked on to their next destination. Linole jumped off Avegaille's head while Sandra jumped off Nicole's shoulder so that the two Pokémon can talk with each other.

"-I wonder what's up with our trainers?-" Linole whispered to Sandra.

"-Yeah, they've been acting like they're not friends,-" Sandra remarked.

"That's because we aren't friends…" Avegaille muttered out as she stopped walking and turned around and looked down at Linole and Sandra.

Nicole May stopped walking as she looked at Avegaille with a raised eyebrow, wondering who is Avegaille talking to. All she heard were Linole and Sandra's Pokémon crying.

"Who are you talking to?" Nicole asked as she gave Avegaille a perplexed look.

"What? You don't understand Pokémon talk?" Avegaille asked exasperatingly as she looked at Nicole.

"No, and besides, only insane people who doesn't have anyone else could talk to can do that," Nicole replied out as she smirked at Avegaille. She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't tell me you're starting to become insane?"

"Not funny…" Avegaille muttered out as she looked at Nicole furiously.

"-I guess what Avegaille says is true…-" Linole whispered out to Sandra.

"-Better keep out distances also,-" Sandra added. She quickly went besides Nicole's foot and sat down on the ground.

Avegaille quickly went near Linole as she bent down to pick him up. Then, she carried him in her arms and continued to walk on. Nicole May quickly picked up Sandra from the ground and ran after Avegaille. Both of the trainers still kept a distance away from each other.

While walking still, Avegaille felt the breeze of the wind in her face. She looked around and saw the peaceful lake. Then, she saw a bridge which leads to the other side. Nicole May was already walking on the bridge. Avegaille quickly ran after Nicole to catch up to her.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Avegaille asked out as she breathed heavily and caught up with Nicole.

"You were slowing us down, so I thought it would be best if I went ahead of you," Nicole replied out without turning to Avegaille. She continued to walk on without even looking at Avegaille.

"Well, you could have at least been considerate," Avegaille muttered out as she pouted.

Finally reaching the other side of the bridge, both trainers went to the west side of the road to get to their next destination. Nicole May took out her Pokénav to check the map and see where they should head on to next. Avegaille on the other hand, was too busy gazing upon the scenario of the road. Then, Avegaille noticed a building right in front of the entrance of a woods. Nicole May on the other hand, is hesitant to get to the woods, so that they could get to their next destination as soon as possible. Nicole May looked at Avegaille, who was too busy thinking of something.

"Come on, Avegaille, we have to go through Petalburg Woods so we can get to Petalburg City," Nicole told Avegaille as she pulled Avegaille's arm.

"Okay, okay, geez…" Avegaille murmured out as Nicole continued to pull her arm.

Nicole finally got Avegaille to move from her spot as both of them walked on into the woods. It was the only time when both of them notice that it was getting dark. They continued to walk on into the woods until they could no longer tell which way is which.

"This is all your fault," Nicole blamed out on Avegaille.

"What did I do? You're the ones who insisted to go here," Avegaille protested as she looked at Nicole furiously.

"Well, if you haven't been lagging us down, we could have gotten out of the woods earlier," Nicole protested back.

"Guyuh!" Linole cried out as he jumped off Avegaille's arms and stood in between the two trainers.

"What? You want us to stop? But Nicole May started it!" Avegaille cried out to Linole. She tried to pick up Linole from the ground, but he walked off and started to sniff around.

"What is that Zigzagoon doing?" Nicole asked as she sweat-dropped.

"Guyuh!" Linole cried out as he stood up on his hind legs and pointed his paw to a direction.

"You want us to go that way?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Linole perplexedly.

"Guyuh!" Linole cried out in agreement as he stood on his four paws.

Avegaille quickly walked up to Linole to pick him up form the ground once again. She carried him in her arms and turned to Nicole. Nicole on the other hand, had some doubts over Linole and Avegaille's ability to understand Pokémon talk.

"Do you agree with what that Zigzagoon says?" Nicole asked to Sandra.

"Miyah!" Sandra replied happily as she nodded.

"See? Even Sandra agrees," Avegaille told to Nicole. "Come on, maybe going this way can get us out of the woods."

Nicole saw Avegaille running towards the pathway Linole gave out. She quickly ran after Avegaille until she finally caught up with her. Nicole then saw Avegaille looking around the spot and also seeing two more pathways. Then, Nicole noticed a small spot by the side in which they could set up camp.

"Hey, Amethyst, why don't we set up camp here for the night?" Nicole called out to Avegaille. She sat down in a log as she waited for Avegaille's reply.

"Wah? Fine, sure, go ahead then," Avegaille replied out to Nicole without even turning around. She continued to look around her surroundings, only to find out that she could barely see anything anymore.

"You can start with by collecting some firewood, you know," Nicole ordered out as she tried to sound sarcastic. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Linole, why don't you do the collecting?" Avegaille asked out to her Zigzagoon.

"-Sure thing,-" Linole replied out as he jumped off from Avegaille arms and started to sniff around.

Avegaille turned around as she walked to towards where Nicole May is. Avegaille took off her backpack as she sat down on the ground, leaning her back on the log. Nicole May took out her Pokénav to check on where exactly they are in the woods. But it seems that nothing came out on the screen and the Pokénav only made beeping sounds.

"Out of service reach?" Avegaille asked out to Nicole as she smirked at her.

"Like you know everything," Nicole murmured out sarcastically as she turned away from Avegaille.

Then, Linole came back pushing some firewood in front of him. Avegaille quickly got up as she quickly approached Linole and picked up all the firewood in front of him. Then, Avegaille started to set up the firewood for the campfire. When she was all done, she tried rubbing two sticks together to start off a fire, but it didn't seem to work. Nicole May looked at Avegaille and continued to watch her try to activate a fire, but Avegaille can't seem to get it right.

"I give up!" Avegaille sighed out as she laid her back on the floor. "Linole, help!"

"-What do you want from me? I don't know any Fire attacks,-" Linole told to Avegaille as he jumped on to Avegaille's chest.

"Well, maybe your Lightning attack might work," Avegaille suggested as she picked up Linole with her hands and sat up.

"What the heck? Avegaille's doing it again," Nicole told to herself as she sweat-dropped. She watched Avegaille and Linole's conversing but it seems that she can only understand Avegaille's part.

"-Fine, I'll use Thunderbolt,-" Linole grumbled out as he jumped off from Avegaille's arms. Then, sparks started to come off from his tail as he aimed at the firewood. He charged up even more and released all the current to the firewood. Nothing seems to have happened to the firewood after the attack.

Avegaille and Nicole May both sweat-dropped as they both looked at the burnt firewood. Then, Nicole stood up from the log as Sandra jumped off from her lap and approached Avegaille. Nicole took out a box of matches from her pocket and started to light the firewood with it. Finally, Nicole was able to make some campfire.

"Why didn't you tell me you brought with you some matches?" Avegaille asked exasperatedly as she sweat-dropped.

"Because I thought it would be best to let you do everything until you've run out of options," Nicole replied out as she walked off and sat down on the log she was sitting down before. She took out a notebook and a pen from her bag and started to write things on the notebook.

"Is it me or does Nicole want me to look stupid?" Avegaille asked herself as she looked at Linole.

"-Well, she thinks you're already stupid as it is,-" Linole remarked as he chuckled.

"Very funny…" Avegaille grumbled out as she looked at Linole exasperatedly.

Then, Linole saw Sandra approaching them. He wanted to look his best for the cute Skitty and started to lick his fur. Avegaille on the other hand, walked off for a while to get her backpack lying on the ground.

"-I wish Nicole May could understand Pokémon talk,-" Sandra sighed out to Linole. "-She thinks that talking to Pokémon is ridiculous.-"

"-Heh, even Avegaille didn't understand Pokémon talk until her sister taught her about it when she was 10,-" Linole remarked. "-It might take some time before Nicole May can understand us. On the other hand, we have Avegaille to talk to as of now.-"

"-Well yeah, but still, since Nicole and Avegaille don't exactly get along, do you think this might affect us too?-" Sandra asked worriedly.

"-I'm surely that isn't a good reason for us to be not friends,-" Linole told Sandra as he blushed a little.

Then, Avegaille got back as she sat down on the ground and joined the two Pokémon talking to each other. Avegaille noticed that Linole is somehow trying to impress Sandra.

"Uh, you guys want something to eat?" Avegaille interrupted as Linole and Sandra looked at her.

"-Okay then, what did you bring?-" Linole asked excitedly.

"Let me check." Avegaille opened her backpack as she searched for the packed food inside. She can't seem to find them so now, she took out all of the things in her backpack. She finally gave up, knowing that the snacks aren't there.

"Damn it, I must have left it back home!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she took back all the things placed on the ground and put them all in her backpack.

"Geez, Avegaille, not only you talk to Pokémon, but forget things as well," Nicole remarked sarcastically as she continued with her writing.

"-I wish I had you as a trainer instead…-" Sandra cried out to Avegaille as she was starting to get scared of Nicole May.

"Nicole, wouldn't it be better if you spend some time with your Pokémon?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Nicole worriedly. She was also getting worried about Sandra as well.

"-Don't cry, Sandra, maybe Nicole is just in a bad mood, so she's like that,-" Linole told to Sandra to calm her down.

"Nicole's always in a bad mood when I'm around," Avegaille whispered out to Sandra. "And the only thing that can get her out of that mood is if she makes me look stupid or something."

"What did you say!" Nicole demanded as she looked at Avegaille furiously. She set aside her notebook as she stood up and approached Avegaille.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Avegaille asked innocently as she looked at Nicole.

Sandra giggled a little as she watched Nicole and Avegaille argue with each other. Avegaille's innocence and Nicole's authoritarian attitude makes them look like a mother and daughter who can't get along. It seems that even Linole is starting to laugh along with Sandra.

"Well, for your information Avegaille Amethyst, I am not like you and therefore, I shouldn't be do the things that you are doing as of now," Nicole told Avegaille as she looked at her furiously.

"Geez, you don't have to do every single thing that I do," Avegaille told Nicole. "I'm just telling you to loosen up a little. You are so uptight, you know."

Nicole couldn't take anymore of Avegaille's declaration over her. She simply turned away from Avegaille as she walked back to the spot where she was sitting at before. Sandra and Linole both looked at Nicole, who was sitting down quietly and thinking about something. Sandra quickly approached Nicole and sat down in front of her.

"Miyah?" Sandra asked in a worried look.

"What?" Nicole looked at Sandra perplexedly, knowing that she couldn't understand what Sandra has just said.

"She's asking if there's something wrong," Avegaille told Nicole as she went back on setting up her sleeping bag.

"How would you know?" Nicole asked as she looked at Avegaille annoyingly. She noticed that Avegaille was already asleep when she was waiting for a reply. Nicole looked down at Sandra, who was waiting also for a reply from her.

"Miyah…" Sandra sighed out as she lied down on the ground.

"I wish there was someone who I can talk to about what I feel," Nicole muttered out as she looked at Sandra even closer. "I never knew the real reason why I never got along with Avegaille. The first time I met her, she was very nice to me. I guess I just couldn't take that she's better than me at a lot of things."

"Miyah?" Sandra looked at Nicole perplexedly.

"Huh? You want to know what those things are?" Nicole asked to Sandra.

Sandra nodded as she smiled at Nicole. She jumped on to Nicole's lap and lied down from there. Nicole started to pet Sandra as she looked at the campfire for a while. Then, something came into her mind, reminding her of an event that happened two years ago…

.-.-.-.-.

"Isn't Pokémon Academy the greatest?" Avegaille asked out as she looked at Nicole May, who was sitting down on the bench, writing down on her notebook.

"I don't see what's so great about this school," Nicole remarked as she went back to her writing.

Both Avegaille and Nicole were at the canteen, eating lunch together. The Pokémon Academy is a school in Rustboro, in which you can find a lot of professional teachers and even the gym leader, Roxanne, teaching students coming from all the different regions. Avegaille looked at Nicole May, who seems to do nothing more than to write on her notebook all day long. Then, the doors of the canteen slammed open as Roxanne walked up to Avegaille.

"Miss Amethyst, are you aware that your Pokémon is running loose as of now?" Roxanne asked as she looked at Avegaille in the eye.

"Linole?" Avegaille looked worried as she started to look around. "Where is he? My sister is so going to kill me if I lose him…"

"Why did you even insist on bringing one of your sister's Pokémon anyways?" Nicole asked to Avegaille.

"I don't have time for your questions, Nicole May, I need to find Linole! He needs me now!" Avegaille exclaimed out anxiously as she quickly ran out of the canteen.

"it seems that Avegaille cares for Pokémon a lot, doesn't she?" Roxanne told to Nicole after Avegaille left. "I wish a lot of students would have that same attitude towards their Pokémon."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 2_

_Okay then, that's the end of Chapter 2! XD A little meh, but still, moving on to Chapter 3!_

_Comments, reviews and suggestions would be nice for this chapter…_


	3. Arrival at Petalburg, A Trainer Joins

_Chapter 3 is here! And with something special from the two of us lol! XD Read on and you guys will find out…_

_Anyways, here's Chapter 3…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3

"I still don't get why Avegaille likes Pokémon in a way that they're just like us humans," Nicole murmured to herself as she glanced around the campsite. She noticed that Sandra was no longer on her lap, but on the ground, fast asleep. She closed her notebook and stuffed it inside her bag. Afterwards, she gazed at the sky at stared at the stars.

While gazing at the sky, Nicole May heard a mumbling voice. She lowered down her head as she looked around. She stood up from her seat and tried to find the source of the mumbling. As she got to Avegaille, she knew it was coming from her.

"…Linole, I'm here… please don't cry…" Avegaille muttered out.

Linole opened his eyes and saw that Avegaille was still asleep. He walked up to Avegaille's face and snuggled himself besides Avegaille. Then, he closed his eyes and started to snore.

"Maybe if I was like that to my own Pokémon, they can be my friends," Nicole said to herself as she sighed. She walked back to the spot where Sandra is and picked her up form the ground. She carried the sleeping Pokémon in her arms as she sat on the log and started to hum. She smiled afterwards as she noticed Sandra snuggling in her arms. Then, she looked up in the sky once again and gazed upon the stars. "Tomorrow will be another day… but a day with Avegaille is never a good day to me. I wish I knew why…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!" Avegaille shouted out as she shook Nicole May, who was sleeping on the ground with Sandra.

The trees in the woods blocked off most of the sunlight, which makes the place a bit darker. Nicole May sat up from the ground as she rubbed her eyes and opened them. Nicole saw Avegaille's head tilting in front of her face. She sweat-dropped as Avegaille stood up straight and walked a few distances away from her.

"What's up with you sleeping on the ground?" Avegaille asked as she chuckled to herself. Then, she picked up Linole from the ground and placed him on her shoulders.

Nicole just kept quiet as she tried to wake up Sandra. The Kitten Pokémon yawned as it opened its eyes and looked at Nicole. Then, Nicole picked up Sandra from the ground and carried the Kitten Pokémon in her arms as she stood up from the ground. Sandra walked on to Nicole's shoulder as Nicole took her shoulder bag sitting on the log.

Avegaille wondered why Nicole didn't make any retorts to her question. She shrugged helplessly as she tucked in her hands in her jacket pocket. Linole climbed up to Avegaille's head as Avegaille walked up to Nicole.

"I think we should be getting to Petalburg as soon as possible," Nicole told to Avegaille as she walked off, going to the right side of the forked path.

"But Nicole May…" Avegaille tried to warn her, but it seems that she has disappeared. Avegaille quickly ran after Nicole May, following the same way Nicole went through.

Running through the path of the woods, Avegaille then noticed a bright light at the end of the path. She ran even faster and followed the light. As she got to the light, she was finally able to get out of the woods and the sunlight shined on her face. Then, she spotted Nicole May waiting for her by the side. Avegaille was breathing heavily until Nicole May went in front of her.

"Just a few more miles away, we'll get to Petalburg soon enough," Nicole told to Avegaille as she turned away from her and started to walk.

Avegaille groaned as her stomach started to rumble. She knew that there wasn't any food in her backpack, since she forgot to put them all in while they were still in Rustboro. She tried to keep up with Nicole, but her speed wasn't enough to catch up to Nicole. Not only Avegaille was tired from running, but she was also very hungry.

"-You know, the funny thing about you humans is that you easily get tired,-" Linole remarked as he landed on Avegaille's shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say," Avegaille grumbled out bitterly. "At least you have someone to carry you around…"

"-Ah, whatever,-" Linole murmured as he shut his mouth.

Avegaille continued to walk and also noticed that Nicole May was ahead of her. she ran after Nicole until both of them were on the same track. Avegaille was getting more tired as she continued to walk on with Nicole's pace. Finally, she gave up and fell down on her knees. Nicole May stopped walking as she turned around and saw Avegaille sitting down on her knees, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Geez, if you wanted to rest, just say so," Nicole told Avegaille as she quickly approached her. She took out a bottle of water from her shoulder bag and gave it to Avegaille. Avegaille was having second doubts on Nicole's help. Nicole saw Avegaille's reaction and tried to ignore it. "Just drink it. It might help you regain some energy."

Avegaille twisted off the cap of the bottle and started to drink from the bottle. Then, she stood up from the ground as she looked at Nicole blankly. Nicole turned away from Avegaille and she started to walk once again. Avegaille snapped out from her wandering as she moved from her spot and tried to keep up with Nicole once again. As she walked on, she noticed a signboard by the side. She walked up to it and read the words written on it.

"Petalburg City – Where people mingle with nature," the signboard says.

"-Nice caption for a city,-" Linole remarked.

Avegaille glanced at the road leading to Petalburg City. She saw some tall building by the distance and also Nicole May entering the city. She quickly ran after Nicole May until the both of them were in the middle of the road of Petalburg City. Nicole May stopped walking as Avegaille caught up with her.

"Maybe we should get to the Pokémon Center for a while," Nicole suggested.

"You know, this city reminds me of someone I knew once before," Avegaille told to herself as she looked around. "If only I could remember who it was…"

"Whatever, let's just get to the Pokémon Center," Nicole murmured out as she walked off to a building with a red roof.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Avegaille got through the sliding door of the Pokémon Center, she walked up to the counter and saw Nurse Joy healing Nicole's Pokémon. As Nurse Joy gave back Nicole's Pokémon, Avegaille lined in next to get Linole all better. Avegaille asked Linole to stay in his Pokéball for a while so that Nurse Joy can heal him. As Avegaille waited, she wondered if there is some food in the center. As she got Linole back from Nurse Joy, Linole quickly popped out of his ball and jumped into Avegaille's head. Avegaille stomach continued to grumble as Nurse Joy noticed this.

"You know, there's a canteen over there," Nurse Joy told to Avegaille as she pointed to the door on the right side. "Don't worry though, the food id free there."

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed out happily as he jumped off Avegaille's head and ran through the door Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Linole, wait up!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she ran after Linole.

After Nicole May watched Avegaille chase after Linole, she sat down on the sofa, which were located by the sides of the center, and released Sandra from her Pokéball. Nicole watched the little Skitty land on the floor and look up on her.

"Hey, Sandra, how are you doing?" Nicole asked softly as she smiled at Sandra.

"Miyah…" Sandra replied back as she smiled at Nicole.

Nicole sighed with disappointment as she looked away from Sandra. She couldn't understand what Sandra said at all. She wished she knew what Pokémon were saying right now. Then, her head perked up as a boy trainer, which seemed to have the same age as hers, entered the center. The boy had dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt and blue jacket and some baggy jeans. She noticed that the boy trainer was approaching her.

"I've never seen you here before," the boy told Nicole. He sat down by the side of the sofa. "My name's Philip, but everyone calls me Phil. What's yours?"

"Um, it's Nicole May," Nicole muttered out nervously.

"Are you traveling by yourself?" Phil asked out.

"Huh? Uh, not really…" Nicole replied out slowly. "I'm… kinda traveling with someone."

"And who would that be?" Phil asked out again as he raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is… Avegaille," Nicole replied out. She looked down at the floor and tried not to show to Phil her face.

"Avegaille? As in Avegaille Amethyst?" Phil asked out as he looked more closely to Nicole.

"What? You know her?" Nicole asked in dismay as she looked at Phil.

"Yeah, we met when we were four years old, and she was with her sister and her mom when they went here in Petalburg," Phil explained. "After that, I guess we never had any way of contact anymore… So, where is she?"

"She's at the canteen, probably eating all the food in there," Nicole replied out as she folded her arms across her chest. She gave out an exasperated look as she leaned her back on the sofa.

"You're funny," Phil remarked as he chucked. He stood up from his seat and quickly walked off to the canteen.

Nicole blushed as she looked down on the floor. She noticed Sandra, who was giving a suspicious look at her. Nicole tried to think what Sandra was thinking.

"Hey, you think I have a crush on him, don't you?" Nicole asked out to Sandra as she continued to blush even more.

Sandra started to laugh and then, continued to laugh even more while rolling on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nicole muttered to herself as she gave out an exasperated look to Sandra.

Sandra stopped laughing as she tried to calm down and sit up straight on the floor. She could still see Nicole's blushing face. Sandra looked at her trainer cheekily, trying to stop her laughter.

"What? Stop it… it's not funny," Nicole whined out to Sandra. She turned away from Sandra as her face blushed with embarrassment.

"-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything,-" Sandra told to Nicole. She felt like crying, seeing that Nicole is always turning away from her.

"What? Did you say something?" Nicole perked up as she turned to Sandra.

"-I said I was sorry…-" Sandra repeated again.

"You… you just spoke, in a way… I can understand," Nicole told to Sandra as she picked the Skitty from the floor and carried her in her hands.

"-Uh, yeah, well, I guess,-" Sandra said nervously as Nicole stood from the sofa and started to circle around. Sandra was getting a bit sick as Nicole stopped from circling and placed her on the sofa.

"You all right?" Nicole asked as she looked at the squeamish Skitty.

"-Yeah, for now anyways,-" Sandra murmured out as she sighed out.

"Didn't mean to make you sick or anything," Nicole told to Sandra.

"-I'm okay now, don't worry too much,-" Sandra told to Nicole. She jumped off from the sofa and landed on the floor with her paws.

"Will you promise me one thing?" Nicole asked out to Sandra.

"-Um, what is it?-" Sandra asked out, looking at Nicole curiously.

"Will you promise not to tell Avegaille about this?" Nicole pleaded to the Skitty.

"-Why not? I'll bet she'll be happy that you can understand Pokémon talk.-" Sandra looked at Nicole in dismay.

"That's the point, I just thought it would be best if she didn't knew," Nicole told to Sandra as she sighed.

"-Well, if you insist,-" Sandra said as she shrugged helplessly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the canteen, Avegaille was sitting down on a table with Linole as both of them were munching off on some burgers and French Fries. Avegaille stopped eating for a while as she saw a boy which looked so familiar to her eight years ago. The boy approached her as he stood in front of her.

"Avegaille, it's been a long time you know," the boy greeted out. "So, how have you been?"

"Wait, I know you, just let me think…" Avegaille started to flinch as she tried to remember the name of the boy. "Your name starts with a letter 'p'."

"Um, yeah… Avegaille," Phil murmured out as he sweat-dropped.

"Phil! Your name is Phil!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she looked at him excitedly. Then, her excitement faded as she noticed Phil sweat-dropping even more.

"Yeah, Avegaille, that's me," Phil agreed as she pulled out a chair and sat down on it. "It's been eight years, you know. I seem to notice that you're traveling with someone."

"You already met Nicole May?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil. She noticed that Phil kept quiet for a while when she mentioned Nicole May's name.

"She was rather, quiet," Phil remarked slowly.

"Well, if you like her so much, my dear cousin, why don't you try to impress her?" Avegaille suggested as she smirked at him.

"You know I can't just do that," Phil quickly exclaimed out as he looked at Avegaille in dismay.

"Hey, I know, why don't you go on a Pokémon Journey with us!" Avegaille exclaimed out. Linole parked up as he listened to the conversation. "It'll be fun, and besides, now I'll have someone else to talk to. And you can get to know Nicole better."

Phil blushed with embarrassment and knew that Avegaille was on to something. Linole was all giddy as he noticed that Phil had a crush on Nicole. But Phil didn't know what he'll do while he would be on a Pokémon Journey with Avegaille and Nicole May.

"Hey, Avegaille, are you still aspiring to be a Pokémon Coordinator?" Phil asked out as he looked at Avegaille, who was staring at him vacantly.

"Huh?" Avegaille shook her head as she looked at Phil. "Pokémon Coordinating? Yeah, I always wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator since I was three years old."

"I see…" Phil muttered out as he folded his arms across his chest. "Do me a favor… please?"

"Um, okay then, what is it?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil skeptically.

"I had this feeling, about Nicole May… I find that she doesn't treat you as a friend. If that is the case, it would be wise if you didn't tell her that you invited me to come with you guys. So, let's turn it the other way. I'll ask you, in front of Nicole May, to come with you guys," Phil explained out.

"Works either way," Avegaille remarked as she shrugged.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Avegaille got out of the canteen with Linole riding on her head, Phil followed by as both of them approached Nicole, who was fast asleep on the sofa. The two trainers noticed that Sandra was singing on the floor, which may be the reason why Nicole fell asleep.

"Hey, Sandra, do me a favor and try to wake up Nicole," Avegaille whispered as she bent down to get closer to the Skitty.

"-The only thing I can do is make her sleep,-" Sandra told Avegaille as she jumped on the sofa and stood next to Nicole's chest.

Avegaille stood up straight as she watched Sandra nudging Nicole with her paws. Nicole sat up from the sofa as she opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. Nicole couldn't help sweat-dropping in front of them as she stood up from the sofa.

"Hey, Nicole, speaking of which, I was wondering if you would agree that Phil would come with us on our journey," Avegaille told Nicole as Phil went closer to them.

"Uh, I guess… it would be all right," Nicole muttered out.

Linole jumped off Avegaille's head as he quickly went near Sandra, who was sitting on the sofa. Sandra, on the other hand, was listening to the trainer's conversation.

"-Looks like a little romance is about to start,-" Linole whispered to Sandra.

"-What do you mean? Nicole thinks that Phil likes Avegaille more,-" Sandra told to him as she laid her head on the sofa.

"-How could he not?-" Linole asked surprisingly. "-Avegaille is his cousin after all.-"

"-Oh?-" Sandra perked her head up as she looked at Linole. She giggled a little as she looked at the trainers conversing with each other. "-Then, in that case, Nicole might have a chance with Phil after all.-"

"-Not only that, Phil likes Nicole also,-" Linole added.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 3…_

_XD The chapter with ships. Nicole May says we shouldn't focus on that. Anyways, comments and reviews would be nice! XD_


	4. A Mystery Emerges

Here is Chapter 4, which was posted in SPPF for so long, so yeah… 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

Sandra gave out a little giggle as she watched her trainer converse with her friends. Linole on the other hand, lied down on the ground and took a little nap. Then, Phil had something in mind, which he was sure Avegaille and Nicole May would like.

"Hey, I got it! Why don't you two stay for lunch with us?" Phil asked out to the two girls.

"Is it okay with Aunt Andrea?" Avegaille asked as she gave out a perplexed look.

"Yeah, my mom won't mind," Phil replied as he shrugged. "She'll be happy to see you guys anyways."

Nicole sweat-dropped as she stared at Avegaille and Phil. The two cousins stared at her, wondering what was on her mind. Then, Avegaille started to laugh as she turned away from the rest.

"Why is she laughing?" Nicole asked as she sweat-dropped even more.

Avegaille tried to control herself as she turned back to everyone. She got back to her normal state as she looked at Nicole.

"Nicole May thinks that me and Phil are having a relationship!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she laughed even more.

Phil sweat-dropped as he stared at Avegaille. He held on to Avegaille's shoulders as he shook her. Nicole May just stared at them, waiting for something else to happen.

"Avegaille, calm down, you're gonna make a scenario here," Phil whispered out.

Avegaille stopped laughing as she stared at Phil. Phil quickly released Avegaille from his grip as Avegaille looked at Nicole May. The three of them kept quiet for a while until Sandra jumped in front of them.

"Um, so what were you saying again?" Nicole asked to Phil as she picked up Sandra from the floor and carried the Kitten Pokémon in her arms.

"You two want to go to my house?" Phil asked out to them once again. He tucked his hands on the pockets of his jacket as he waited for their reply.

"Sure, why not?" Avegaille replied out as she shrugged. She looked at Nicole May and watched her pet Sandra. Avegaille knew that it would take time before anyone could get an answer from Nicole. She knew that she had to get Nicole's attention first. "Hey, Nicole May, you want to go to Phil's house?"

"Huh? If you're going, then I guess I have no choice," Nicole replied out as she went back to petting Sandra on the head.

Avegaille and Phil looked at each other as the two of them shrugged. They watched Nicole May and her Skitty play together on the sofa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, here we are then."

Avegaille and Nicole May were now in front of Phil's house. The house had a Victorian outlook, with the colors of blue and white. Phil opened the door as he lead the two girls inside. Inside, Phil led the two girls to the living room and turned on the television. Nicole and Avegaille sat down on the sofa while Phil ran off out of the living room to call his mom.

"You were jealous of me because you think Phil likes me more!" Avegaille exclaimed out to Nicole as she chucked.

"Yeah, I would have, not until I have known that you two are cousins…" Nicole murmured out as she sweat-dropped. She turned away from Avegaille and looked at the television screen.

Avegaille stroked Linole's fur as Linole continued to sleep deeply on her lap. Sandra, on the other hand, was taking a nap on the sofa, besides Nicole. As the trainers await for Phil's return, the television started to show off Pokémon spoofs.

"And now, it's time for the Name Rater Show!" the television announcer exclaimed out.

"Name Rater Show?" Avegaille asked out as she and Nicole May sweat-dropped.

Then, Phil came back with his mom and also Avegaille's aunt, Andrea. Andrea is Avegaille's aunt from her mother's side, which means that Andrea and Amelia are sisters. Andrea had short back hair and wore a long sleeved light pink dress. Phil and Andrea went in front of Avegaille and Nicole, who were getting a bit exasperated at the shows on the television.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we came in a bit late, my sister just called and she said that her younger daughter and her friend is going to pass by Petalburg to get their starter Pokémon in Littleroot Town," Andrea told them. "Amelia was wondering if I could meet them before they get out of Petalburg. She had a few things that she wants me to give to them." She stared at the two visitors, who were sweat-dropping. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I tell you guys too much? I know it's a private thing, but you know me, I like to chat."

"Um, my mom just called?" Avegaille asked as she looked at her aunt.

Andrea was a bit surprised as she took a closer look at Avegaille. She finally recognized Avegaille as she laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Avegaille, I didn't notice that was you," Andrea told her as she laughed nervously. "It's been eight years since I last saw you, you know."

Avegaille shrugged as she stood up from the sofa while carrying Linole in her arms. Andrea took a closer look at the Zigzagoon resting in Avegaille's arms.

"Your sister's Zigzagoon seems to like you a lot," Andrea told Avegaille as she smiled. "Your sister came here when she went on her journey and showed me Linole there. But something is just not right, and Linole hasn't evolved after Jane's journey. It bothers your sister a lot, you know."

"I was wondering where all those moves Linole was executing came from," Avegaille told to herself as she looked down at Linole, who was fast asleep. She remembered an event, which happened two years ago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Today, class, we are going to learn about the difference between Pokémon Battles and Contests," Roxanne announced to everyone as she held a rod in her hand and pointed it to the blackboard. "First, I'll need some of you to be the Pokémon's trainer for a while."

"Um, okay, I'm just gonna pass this out," Nicole May murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nicole May!" Roxanne exclaimed out. "Why don't you come here in front and be this Pokémon's trainer for a while?"

Nicole sighed as she opened her eyes and stood up from her seat and walked up in front. Nicole looked at Avegaille, who was flipping the pages of her book while Linole was on the table, viewing them.

"Avegaille!" Roxanne called out, which caught Avegaille's attention. "Why don't you come here in front with your Zigzagoon?"

"Um, okay…" Avegaille muttered out as she stood up and picked up Linole from the table and the two of them went in front.

Roxanne gave Nicole May a Pokéball, which had a Pokémon inside it. Avegaille placed Linole on the floor and watched him get into position.

"Go! Pokémon!" Nicole exclaimed out as she tossed the Pokéball. A red light came out from the ball as a grayish dog appeared and jumped down on the floor. Nicole looked at the Pokémon. "It's a Poochyena…"

Roxanne nodded, seeing that Nicole has been doing some studying. Then, she put down her rod on the table and looked at the Pokémon in front. The class was getting a bit excited to see how the battle turns out.

"Okay, let's start with a Pokémon Battle," Roxanne told them. "You two will command your Pokémon with moves which they will execute on the opposing Pokémon. Whoever can faint out the opposing Pokémon will win the battle. Simple as that."

"Um, okay… Poochyena, use Tackle on the Zigzagoon?" Nicole told to the Poochyena with a doubt. The Poochyena gave a nod as it aimed at the Zigzagoon.

"Linole, try using Headbutt!" Avegaille exclaimed out. She noticed Linole's vacant look as he looked up at Avegaille.

The Poochyena knocked Linole from his position as Linole tried to recovered from the pain. Avegaille was starting to get a bit worried and had no single clue of the moves Linole could do.

"Well, what moves do you know then?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Linole worriedly.

Linole stood up on his four paws as sparks started to come out of his fur. He aimed on the Poochyena and released all of the charges from his fur into the Poochyena. The Poochyena looked all burned from the electricity as he fainted. The class was all quiet as they stared at the fainted Poochyena.

Nicole May gave out a surprised look as she stared at the fainted Poochyena and sent him back to its ball. Roxanne on the other, was a bit puzzled on how a Zigzagoon could learn a move like Thunderbolt.

"Hmm, the first time Avegaille brought Linole here, she told me that she borrowed it from her sister," Roxanne told to herself. "Could it be that Avegaille's sister somehow used TMs on this Pokémon?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, now, aren't you with Nicole May Rustford?" Andrea asked out to Avegaille. "Where is she anyways?"

Avegaille snapped out of her thinking as she sweat-dropped and looked at Nicole May, who was sitting on the sofa, watching the television. She knew that not many people know about Nicole's last name. Avegaille just shrugged as she assumed that her mother must have told her aunt more on Nicole.

"Rustford? I've heard of that last name before on the television, but I can't seem to remember where," Phil remarked as he looked at Nicole.

"This is the reason why I don't like people knowing about my last name," Nicole May murmured to herself as she sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, I'll get lunch ready," Andrea told everyone. She looked at Phil, who was observing Nicole from a distance. "Hey Phil, why don't you help me make lunch for our guests?"

Phil turned to his mom as he shrugged and followed her out of the living room. As the two of them were out of earshot, Avegaille laid Linole on the sofa while she went out of the living room. Nicole was left in the living room with the television on and with two Pokémon sleeping besides her.

"Why did Avegaille had to leave her Pokémon here?" Nicole asked to herself as she watched Linole sleep deeply on the sofa. She stood up from the sofa and thought of following Avegaille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside of Phil's house, Avegaille was sitting down on the porch when a trainer stood in front of her. The first thing that Avegaille saw in the trainer was his black pants. She lifted up her head and examined the trainer closely. He had black hair, which seemed to be ruffled, wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath an orange t-shirt. He had an eager look at his eyes as he stared at Avegaille.

"Um, you want something?" Avegaille asked as she sweat-dropped. She stood up from her seat and looked at the trainer in eye level.

"You have a Pokémon, don't you?" he asked out with a little curiosity.

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts, let's battle now!" he demanded as he took out a Pokéball from his pocket. He waiting for Avegaille's turn to get her Pokéball, but she doesn't seem to move at all. "Well, what's the matter? You said you have a Pokémon. I challenged you to a battle. What's are you waiting for?"

"My Pokémon's inside the house and he's asleep," Avegaille told him exasperatedly. "Why don't we do this some other time?"

"Pfft, fine, but I seem that you're just being a coward," he told Avegaille as he flicked his hair with his hand. "And just remember the name Stanley the next time we meet again." After that, he walked away, leaving Avegaille standing alone in the sidewalk.

Avegaille tried to control herself as she walked up the porch and walked in the house. As she got in the hallway, she saw Nicole leaning her back against the wall and her arms folded across her chest.

"That's the first time I ever saw a trainer refusing to accept a Pokémon battle with another trainer," Nicole remarked as she put down her arms and went near Avegaille. "Just don't think you can do it again once you get your starter Pokémon, because that's the time you become a real trainer."

"I can't seem to get what you mean…" Avegaille told to Nicole slowly.

"I find that your sister just gave us some of her Pokémon to make sure that we arrive at Littleroot Town safely," Nicole started. "There are a lot of trainers out there who want to challenge anyone they see on a Pokémon Battle. You could get in trouble if you don't have a Pokémon with you. It breaks the code of Pokémon Trainers everywhere. Even if you're a Coordinator, you are still considered as a Pokémon Trainer. That why you should avoid refusing trainer battles as much as possible."

Avegaille kept quiet as Nicole walked into the living room. Then, Andrea came out from the kitchen door and noticed that Avegaille's silence. Andrea quickly approached Avegaille to see if something was bothering her.

"Hey, Avegaille, something on your mind?" Andrea asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really," Avegaille replied softly. She sighed as she turned away from her aunt.

Andrea gave a little frown as she held on Avegaille's shoulder. "Well, anyways, I'm done with lunch. You can come into the kitchen first if you like. Phil's already there," Andrea told to Avegaille gently. After that, she let go of Avegaille's shoulder as she walked into the living room.

"Okay then," Avegaille murmured out as she slowly walked to the kitchen area.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And now, it's time for Pokémon News," the announcer on the television voiced out on the television. "First on the headlines, Team Magma's archeological dig on Mt. Moon at Kanto still undergoing! We get an exclusive interview with Maxie himself and with one of his Administrators from one of our reporters. Gabby?"

"Thank you, Joshua," Gabby said in return.

The screen focused on a guy with red hair which reached to his neck, wearing a long sleeved shirt with the hues of red and gray and wore black pants. Besides him was a woman with long brown hair, wore a collared shirt and a red jacket with the Magma symbol on it. It seems that years has passed since Team Magma tried to do devastating acts of expanding the land by waking up a Legendary Pokémon. Now, they have dedicated themselves to doing archeological digs of extinct Pokémon that lived years before anyone was born. Something bothered Nicole when she took a closer look at the woman besides Maxie. She just thought to herself she must be just imagining things as she listened to Maxie's reply to Gabby's interview.

"As of now, while we carefully dig the depths of Mt. Moon, we have gathered up a few things which were somehow used by primitive people to capture Pokémon," Maxie stated.

"Hey, Nicole May!" Andrea quickly interrupted as she went in front of the television screen.

Nicole was startled for a bit and sighed as she sweat-dropped. She has been observing Andrea's perkiness ever since she got inside Phil's house.

"Um, yeah, what is it?" Nicole asked as she looked at Andrea.

"Lunch is ready, you should eat more than watch the television," Andrea told her as she giggled. "Amelia tells me you rarely eat. We'll just see if she's right when you get to the kitchen."

"Thank you for your time, Maxie and Admin…"

Andrea turned off the television as she turned to Nicole May. She also noticed the Pokémon sleeping on the sofa and thought it would be best to let them rest. Nicole stood up from the sofa and followed Andrea out of the living room and into the kitchen.

_That woman on the television, she looked so familiar, I wished I knew who she was…_ Nicole thought to herself as she sighed. _And why does everyone make a big deal whenever they hear my last name anyways?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 4_

_Oookay, nothing much to say for now…_


	5. Missing Pokéballs? The Way to Littleroot

_Okay, here's chapter 5, don't got the time to explain things…._

.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5

A few hours after lunch and a few more minutes of chat, Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil were now outside of Phil's house with Andrea by the door, saying her good-byes to her son and her visitors. Avegaille finally got herself a Pokénav, which was included on of her mother's forgot-to-give list. Phil was a bit puzzled by the device that her mom gave to him. His mother didn't even bother to give the name of the device. For now, Phil hid the device in his pack until he can figure out what it was called. Other than the device given by his mom, Phil also got himself a Pokémon. It had a green-like cap with a red rounded shaped horn sticking out.

"So, Phil, what name are you going to give to your Ralts?" Avegaille asked as she peered at him and smiled.

"Hmm, not sure, but Randy seems like a cool name to him," Phil told to Avegaille. His Ralts, now Randy, is clinging on Phil's shoulder and gave out a cry of joy.

"Um, does anyone know where are we suppose to go after this?" Nicole interrupted as Phil and Avegaille both turned their heads to her.

"Hmm, what was that town again? Little…" Avegaille paused for a while as she tried to think of a word that would fit the sentence that she cut off. Everyone else were staring and waiting for her answer. "Wait, was it Littleroot Town?"

Linole cried out happily as he crawled off Avegaille's arm and went up to her head. He stayed up there for a while and gazed upon the city's buildings and sidewalks.

"I think that was a yes," Phil remarked after he heard Linole's cry. "Come on, maybe we can get there earlier if we start moving now."

As Phil walked off, Avegaille and Nicole May shrugged together as both of them quickly ran after Phil to catch up to him. Now that Phil is traveling with them, Avegaille and Nicole knew that they have to avoid arguing to each other as much as possible. Both of them kept quiet as Phil lead the way until all of them finally got of Petalburg City. Sandra, who is currently on Nicole's arms, was starting to get a bit tired being in her trainer's arms. Sandra struggled her way out of Nicole's grip as she climbed on Nicole's shoulder. Avegaille noticed a signboard which welcome and thanked all visitors of Petalburg as they got out of the city's vicinity. All of them are now walking on the roadside of Route 102 as the surroundings got even warmer due to the sun's heat. Avegaille was getting a bit impatient as they continued to walk even further.

"I wish something exciting would happen…" Avegaille groaned out as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Pfft, like anything happens here…" Nicole remarked sarcastically.

Avegaille just ignored Nicole's remark as all of them continued to move on. While all of them were walking, Avegaille quickly lost her balance as she fell on the ground. Linole rolled off Avegaille's head as he continued rolling on the ground until he bumped into a tree. Nicole and Phil quickly approached Avegaille and helped her stood up.

"You all right?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille worriedly.

"Yeah, but something round just tripped me…" Avegaille replied out with a groan. She scratched her head as she looked down the ground and saw three Pokéballs scattered around. "What are those balls doing down there?"

Nicole and Phil both turned their heads to the balls lying on the ground. Linole got up from his unconsciousness as he quickly ran to the balls lying on the ground and quickly sniffed it out.

"Hmm? Maybe they fell off somewhat from a trainer's bag…" Nicole said to everyone as she picked up one of the Pokéballs and held it in her hands.

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed out excitedly as he started to jump up and down in front of Avegaille.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked down at Linole as she picked him up and carried him in her hands. "What were you saying?"

"-Those balls, they belong to a person you and Nicole May once saved,-" Linole told Avegaille excitedly. Then, he started to sniff around some more. "-He must be still around here! I just know it!-"

Linole jumped off Avegaille's arms as Avegaille quickly approached Nicole, who was still examining the Pokéball that she picked up on the ground. Nicole quickly tossed the ball in the air as a white light came out and a blue mudfish like Pokémon came out as it landed on the ground. Nicole looked at the Pokémon perplexedly as the Pokémon gave the same look to her. Sandra was wondering why her trainer is having a staring contest with a Mudkip. Avegaille picked up the Pokémon as she carried it in her arms.

"What's your name?" Avegaille asked the Pokémon with delight.

"Mudkip," the Pokémon replied out with a smile. "Mudkip, Mudkip!"

"Don't you belong to anyone?" Avegaille asked out again.

"Mudkip?" the Mudkip asked as it gave a vacant look at Avegaille.

"Avegaille, stop playing with the Pokémon," Nicole muttered out as a tick popped out of her head. "We have to find its owner…"

Avegaille and the Mudkip both sweat-dropped as they both looked at Nicole giving an exasperated look. Phil picked up the two remaining balls on the ground and carried it in his hands. He quickly approached the girls trainers and stood in front of them. Then, Linole came back from his search, all tried out.

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed out exhaustedly to everyone as he laid his body on the ground.

"Miyah…" Sandra cried out with a sigh as she looked at Linole worriedly.

"Mudkip?" the Mudkip asked as it jumped off Avegaille's hands and approached Linole.

Avegaille lowered her body as she started to pet Linole while the Mudkip observed the two of them carefully. As Linole got a little better, Avegaille carried him in her arms and placed him in her head. Nicole May looked vacantly at the Mudkip again as the Mudkip did the same as it stared at her. Sandra was getting a bit tired of having concerns with the Mudkip, so she just ignored her trainer and just continued to cling on to Nicole's shoulder.

"Come on, maybe we can get to Oldale Town and find the person who owns these Pokémon," Phil said to everyone as he walk off, knowing that everyone will follow him.

Avegaille shrugged as she picked up the Mudkip on the ground and carried it in her arms. Nicole May quickly followed Phil, leaving Avegaille a bit behind. Avegaille on the other hand, started to run to catch up to everyone. A few hours later, the sun was about to set as Avegaille noticed a signboard with the inscriptions "Oldale Town" in it. Phil and Nicole May quickly ran to the town's vicinity, leaving Avegaille behind once again.

"I am so getting sick of this…" Avegaille muttered out to herself as she looked down at the Mudkip that was riding in her arms. "Come on then, let's see if your owner is in that town right now."

"Mudkip?" the Mudkip gave out a vacant look as Avegaille started to walk until they managed to reach the streets of Oldale Town.

Avegaille noticed the building with a red rooftop, also known as a Pokémon Center, and quickly ran towards it. As she reached the Pokémon Center, she quickly went through the sliding door opening in front of her. She saw that Nicole May and Phil were talking to Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Okay, I'll call Officer Jenny as soon as possible," Nurse Joy told them as she turned away and approached the phone attached to the wall.

"What's going on?" Avegaille asked with confusion as she went near Nicole and Phil. She noticed the other two Pokéballs that Phil picked up earlier on top of the counter.

"Mudkip!" the Mudkip quickly jumped off Avegaille arms as it landed on the counter and sat down besides the other two Pokéballs.

"We told Nurse Joy about the lost Pokéballs and she's going to call up Officer Jenny to see if anyone is missing their Pokémon," Phil replied out as he inserted his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I'm surely that the balls dropped out of a bag of a trainer by accident."

Nicole took out a Pokéball from her pocket which she used before to release the Mudkip. She aimed the ball at the Mudkip to return it to its ball. As a red light came out to aim the Mudkip, the Pokémon quickly jumped off the counter and into Avegaille's arms. Avegaille quickly caught the Pokémon in her arms, but the force of the Mudkip jumping towards her made Avegaille lose her balance. As Avegaille was about to fall from her balance, Linole quickly jumped off Avegaille's head and landed on the counter while Avegaille ended up on the floor with the Mudkip standing on her chest. Swirls started to appear on Avegaille's eyes as Phil looked down at her. Sandra, on the other hand, finally jumped off Nicole's shoulders and into the counter with Linole and the Mudkip.

"Is it me or is that Mudkip almost like Avegaille?" Nicole muttered to herself as she sweat-dropped.

"Hey, you all right?" Phil asked as he grabbed Avegaille's hands and pulled her up to help her sit up. "If that keeps happening, you might get amnesia."

"Actually, I think I already have it…" Avegaille replied out with a doubt. "Or so I think anyways…"

Nicole shook her head slowing, trying to calm herself from Avegaille's statement. She took a good look at the Mudkip once again. The Mudkip enjoyed being with Avegaille while Avegaille carried it in her hands. Avegaille stood up as she placed the Mudkip on the counter, next to Linole. Then, Avegaille took the Pokéball Nicole was holding and showed it in front of the Mudkip.

"Come on Mudkip, this is where you live," Avegaille told the Mudkip as she pointed on the Pokéball that she was holding. "And besides, I think your owner wants you to stay in it for a while. So, will you come back to your ball?"

Sandra and Linole chucked to themselves finding that Avegaille was a bit too funny while the Mudkip gave out a little confused look. Then, the Mudkip finally realized that he had to stay on its ball until its trainer comes back to claim him.

"Mudkip…" the Mudkip murmured out with a bit of disappointment. It then gave a weak smile as a red light came out of the ball and transported the Mudkip inside the ball.

"See? That's how you convince a Pokémon to go back to its ball," Avegaille told to Nicole arrogantly as she placed the Pokéball besides the other two Pokéballs on the counter.

Nicole gave out an exasperated look as she turned away from Avegaille. Then, after nurse Joy had finished talking on the phone, she turned back to everyone. They way she looked at everyone indicated that she found out something good.

"Okay then, everyone, it seems that Officer Jenny told me that a professor from Littleroot Town is missing three Pokémon after his outing to observe wild Pokémon. The Pokéballs somehow dropped from his bag while he was running away from the wild Pokémon he was observing, as what Officer Jenny told me," Nurse Joy told to everyone.

"Well, maybe we can return the Pokéballs the professor dropped on our way to Littleroot Town," Phil suggested as he smiled at Nurse Joy.

"-Hehehe, now I remember…-" Linole muttered with a chuckle as he looked at Sandra.

"-Huh? Remember what?-" Sandra asked as she gave out a perplexed look.

"-I remember now the professor Avegaille and Nicole once saved when the two of them were assigned to pick up the professor at the entrance of Rustboro to lead him to Pokémon Academy,-" Linole explained as he chuckled. "-The professor was clinging on a tree while my other Zigzagoon friends and even some Poochyenas were surrounding below the tree with a furious look. Avegaille asked me to drive off the wild Pokémon away with some of my moves.-"

"-What a weird professor…-" Sandra remarked. "-What did he do to make those Pokémon furious anyways?-"

"-I kinda forgot to ask the wild Pokémon since I was too busy driving them off, so I never knew…-" Linole replied glumly. "-But anyways, I was wondering why the scent was so familiar…-"

"-Heh, you seem to act more of a dog than a raccoon,-" Sandra remarked as she prowled.

Avegaille noticed Linole and Sandra talking together as she approached the two Pokémon. She smiled at them and wanted to join their conversation. Linole and Sandra sweat-dropped as they both laughed nervously.

"Uh, so what are you guys talking about?" Avegaille asked out to the two of them.

"-Um, nothing much, but I do recommend booking some rooms for the night,-" Linole told to Avegaille as he gave a weak smile.

"Oh, okay then…" Avegaille said slowly as she walked away from the two Pokémon and approached Nurse Joy. She peered at Nurse's Joy's face, which surprised Nurse Joy herself.

"Oh my, is there something that you want?" Nurse Joy asked as she turned to Avegaille and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, um, are there any rooms left to sleep in for the night?" Avegaille asked calmly.

"Oh, yeah, that... I forgot to tell," Nurse Joy muttered out as she was starting to get a bit nervous. "You see, there's only one room left but it has three beds. Is that all right with the three of you?"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever…" Nicole murmured out as she sweat-dropped while staring at Phil.

"Okay then, we'll take it," Phil exclaimed out as Nurse Joy handed over to him a key with a tag on it. Written on the tag was the number of the room that they were all going to sleep in for the night.

"You never slept in a room with a guy before, haven't you?" Avegaille asked as she went in front of Nicole and gave her a smirk.

"Not funny…" Nicole May grumbled out as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly. "it's just your cousin. How hard can it be?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night at the Pokémon Center, the three trainers entered the room that they have booked earlier. The room was a bit dark until Nicole May found the light switches and flipped them to turn the light on. Avegaille saw three beds, in which one of them was a double deck type. Avegaille quickly ran to the solo bed on the right side and sat down on it.

"I get this bed for the night!" Avegaille exclaimed out with giddiness as she laid her back on the bed. Linole quickly got off Avegaille's head and curled himself on the pillow besides Avegaille.

"Okay then, cousin, I want to be on top part of the other bed," Phil declared as he approached the beds on the left side. He carried Randy, who was on his shoulder, in his hands and placed him above the top bed. "Looks like Nicole's going to get the bottom bed!"

Nicole sighed as she walked towards the bed on the left side and sat down on it. She stared at the window as Sandra jumped off her shoulders and landed on a trunk in front of the window pane.

"I'm going to bed, good night everyone," Avegaille told to them as she sat up on the bed and yawned. She lifted her legs up and laid her body on the bed as she turned herself to the side and rested her head on the pillow. Linole stood up for a while as he positioned himself besides Avegaille's chest.

"It's no wonder why Avegaille is so full of energy," Phil remarked as he looked at Nicole. "She sleeps so early!" He gave out a little chuckle as he climbed up the ladder of the bed and sat on the top bed.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Nicole muttered to herself as she stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "I'll turn off the light then."

Nicole May walked up to the light switches as Phil got himself all ready for bed. Randy went besides him as Phil was already sleeping. Nicole May noticed a desk with a desk lamp on it. She quickly approached to it and turned it on. Afterwards, she went back to the light switches and flipped them all, turning all the lights of the room off. The only light left was the one coming from the desk. Sandra made a soft cry as she jumped off the trunk and picked up the notebook popping out of her trainer's bag on the floor with her mouth. Sandra walked up to Nicole and laid the notebook in her mouth of the floor. Nicole gave out a smile as she crouched down to pick up the notebook and pet Sandra.

"Come on then Sandra, time for bed," Nicole May told to her softly as she picked up the Pokémon with her hands and carried Sandra in her arms. Then, she stood up and placed Sandra on the bed.

"-Okay, good night then,-" Sandra said softly as she closed her eyes, curled her body on the bed and started purring.

Nicole May made her way towards the desk as she sat down on the chair and placed her notebook on top of the desk. She opened the notebook as she took out a pen from her pocket. She flipped through the pages of the notebook until she saw an empty space on where she could write on.

"I always wonder what would it be like if Avegaille was never Phil's cousin at all… would she be interest in Phil the same way as I am?" Nicole thought to herself as she started to write on her notebook. "Once I get my starter Pokémon, maybe I can travel to Kanto by myself… I don't know what I'll do there, but at least it would be a way to get away from Avegaille once and for all."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Nurse Joy opened the door of the room the three trainers slept in last night as she went inside. She saw that the other two beds were already neatly arranged. One of the beds had Sandra sleeping on it. Then, Nurse Joy turned to the desk and saw Nicole May's head resting on the desk with her arms around. Nurse Joy quickly went towards the desk and gave Nicole a little shake.

"Hey, wake up, your other friends are already waiting for you downstairs…" Nurse Joy said softly as she continued to shake Nicole's back.

"Huh?" Nicole lifted her head up as she sat up straight on her seat and yawned. She turned around and saw Nurse Joy right in front of her. Nicole could barely open up her eyes as she stood up and picked up the notebook on the desk.

"Your friends are waiting for you downstairs," Nurse Joy told Nicole as she gave a smile. "I'll leave you here so that you can fix up your things before you leave the room."

"Okay then," Nicole murmured out as Nurse Joy went out of the room. Nicole turned around to the bed as she saw Sandra lifting up her head. Sandra yawned as she stretched her body and stood up. Sandra then looked at Nicole and smiled.

"Miyah!" Sandra cried out cheerfully.

"Morning Sandra," Nicole said in return as she yawned. She walked towards her bag lying on the ground and crouched down to place her notebook inside. She closed it as she strapped it onto her shoulders and stood up. Then, she picked up Sandra from the bed and carried her in her arms. Afterwards, she quickly ran towards through the door and went out of the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Geez, what is taking her so long?" Avegaille asked out impatiently as she walked back and forth. She stopped walking for a while as she stared at the wall clock above the sofa Phil was sitting in.

Avegaille and Phil were already at the lobby waiting for Nicole so that they can move on to Littleroot Town. Phil was sitting in calmly in the sofa with Randy besides him while Avegaille couldn't keep herself still and just stood up with Linole on her head. All of them already had their breakfast and all they need now is for Nicole to show up before they can leave.

"Just wait for her, you know she likes to stay up late," Phil said calmly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Then, Nicole ran down the stairs and ran towards Avegaille and Phil, who were both talking to each other. Nicole breathed heavily as she placed her hand onto her chest. Sandra on the other hand, was clinging on to Nicole's shoulder, all dizzy from the running.

"Okay, I'm here, are we going now?" Nicole asked out to everyone.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago, if you haven't overslept again," Avegaille replied sarcastically.

Phil gave out a shrug as he picked up Randy and placed him onto his shoulder. He stood up as he approached the two trainers. Nicole and Avegaille looked at Phil, who in return, wondered why the girls were staring at him.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Nicole muttered as she gave out a shrug. She felt a bit woozy from all the running that she did a while ago. "Just as soon as I get something to drink."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 5_

_Um, so what do you think of this chapter? Did anything improve or something went a bit a little too far? Reviews and comments would be appreciated… ;;;_


	6. Arrival at Littleroot! A New Plan Enters

Okay, chapter 6 is here… sorry for the sudden merging… 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6

A few hours after certain conflicts, Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil strolled through the road of Route 101 while gazing through the surroundings. Nicole May took out her Pokénav and browsed through the map to see if they were getting near Littleroot Town. Avegaille on the other hand, was too busy gazing the surroundings while Phil quietly observed Nicole May while she used her Pokénav. While everyone else was getting further, Avegaille was a few miles behind them. Avegaille quickly ran after them and she caught up to them, she started walking backwards to face Nicole and Phil.

"Hey, Avegaille, you look funny when you walk backwards," Phil remarked as he chuckled.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Nicole murmured out as she lifted up her head and stared at Avegaille with an exasperated look.

"I'm walking backwards, can't you— Whooaa!"

Avegaille felt something tangling on her feet which lost her balance. As Avegaille fell on the ground, Linole quickly jumped off her head and landed on his trainer's chest. The Zigzagoon started to chuckle as Avegaille sat up on the ground, feeling a bit distress. Nicole May quickly untangled the straps of the shoulder bag from Avegaille's feet and wondered who owned the bag.

"Like walking backwards isn't bad enough…" Avegaille murmured out as she started to groan while Linole continued to laugh.

"Okay, I'm getting sick and tired of this. First, we find three Pokéballs lying on the ground, then we find this bag… who the heck is the owner of all these lost items?" Nicole sighed out irritably as she handed the bag over to Phil.

Linole stopped laughing as he jumped off Avegaille's lap and quickly approached Phil to sniff the scent of the bag. He noticed that it had the same scent as of the Pokéballs. As he sniffed around the route, he stopped by a tree and continued to sniff even harder from there. He felt that the scent was very strong on the spot he was at, but can't seem to figure out where it was coming from. Avegaille stood up from the ground as she looked up the tree Linole was sniffing at and noticed a guy with black hair with a beard almost shaved and wore a white lab coat and some hiking shorts. He seems to be clinging on the tree's branch, waiting for either someone to save him or trying to get away from some wild Pokémon. Avegaille seemed to remember the same person she met years ago.

"Hey mister, aren't you Professor Birch?" Avegaille shouted out to the guy clinging on the tree.

"That's right, how did you know?" he asked in return as he jumped down from the tree and approached the trainers.

"You're the professor who gave out some advanced lectures on Pokémon at Pokémon Academy but had a little trouble with some wild Pokémon on your way to Rustboro," Avegaille explained as she laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, I remember," Prof. Birch said as he placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. He stopped laughing as he tried to figure out why he was clinging on the tree earlier.

"Hey, Professor, why were you clinging on that tree anyways?" Phil asked as he handed over the bag he was holding to the Professor.

"Hmm, that's what I've been trying to figure out when you three came here," Prof. Birch replied as he held his chin with his left hand.

"Um, has this something to do with you trying to play with the wild Pokémon around?" Nicole interrupted as she pointed the Pokénav in front of the Professor.

Prof. Birch raised an eyebrow as he took a closer look at Nicole. Then, everyone heard a howling sound from behind them. The trainers turned around and noticed three gray furred dogs and three brown zigzag-furred raccoons with their teeth showing. Nicole raised an eyebrow as she saw the angry looks of the Poochyenas and Zigzagoons and turned back to the Professor.

"Well, Prof. Birch? This is the same thing that happened when you went to Rustboro…" Nicole told him as she closed her Pokénav and placed it in her pocket.

"Um, shouldn't we be doing something?" Avegaille asked nervously as she saw the wild Pokémon getting more irritated and started to walk slowly towards them.

"A Pokémon Battle should handle this kind of situation, but I'm afraid that the Pokémon that you all have can't do much, seeing there are more of them and less of your Pokémon," Prof. Birch explained as he observed the wild Pokémon getting closer. "Unless I had some Pokémon with me, but unfortunately, I dropped the Pokéballs somewhere in Route 102."

"Looks like we'll need all the help we can get!" Phil exclaimed out as he took out the three Pokéballs from his pocket and handed one each to Avegaille and Nicole.

"Go! Pokémon!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she tossed the Pokéball in the air. A while light appeared out of the ball as it opened and a Mudkip appeared as it landed on the ground.

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" the Mudkip exclaimed out happily as it looked at Avegaille.

"Come on Mudkip, you're going to help us drive off some wild Pokémon," Avegaille told the Mudkip as she pointed towards the wild Pokémon.

"Mudkip!" the Mudkip exclaimed out as it faced the wild Pokémon and gave out a determined look.

Nicole and Phil tossed out the Pokéball they were holding in the air. Out of the Pokéballs popped out a green wood gecko-like Pokémon and an orange furry little chick. Both of the Pokémon faced the wild Pokémon, ready to attack. Avegaille asked Linole to joined the battle as Nicole and Phil did the same for their Pokémon. Now, a Pokémon battle is ready to begin.

"Now then, call out one of your Pokémon's attacks!" Prof. Birch shouted out to the trainers.

Avegaille tried to think of an attack that a Mudkip knows as the wild Pokémon started to charge up and each one of them targeted each trainer's Pokémon. Avegaille brightened up as she saw that the wild Pokémon were about to get closer.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun on the wild Pokémon!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she pointed towards all the wild Pokémon running towards them.

"Mudkip?" the Mudkip gave out a confused look as it saw one of the wild Pokémon getting closer. The Mudkip quickly ran out of the wild Pokémon's way as the Mudkip quickly stood by the side and splashed out a strong stream of water from its mouth towards all the wild Pokémon charging towards the other Pokémon. All of the wild Pokémon stopped from continuing their attack as they stared at the Mudkip.

Nicole noticed that the Treecko she had temporarily didn't seem to even care of what's going on around. The Treecko simply folded its arms across its chest as it just stood in front of Nicole. Phil on the other hand, saw that the Torchic he was handing seemed to be so hyper as it tired to spit fire from its mouth to the wild Pokémon. The water that the Mudkip emitted from its mouth washed out the fire quickly. Sandra and Randy didn't know what to do on the battle, since they never received any commands from their trainers. Linole was getting a bit eager as he stood next to the Mudkip and started to charge up some electricity from his fur. Linole discharged the electricity from his fur to the wild Pokémon about to attack on the Mudkip. The lightning attack affected all of the wet wild Pokémon quickly and shocked them for a few seconds. After the shock, the wild Pokémon were all covered in black as they quickly ran away. Nicole May, Phil and Professor Birch all stared at Avegaille, who was a bit stunned of what happened. Avegaille noticed everyone staring at her and felt a bit nervous.

"Uh, did I just spoil the fun for everyone?" Avegaille asked nervously as she laughed nervously.

Professor Birch sweat-dropped as he approached Avegaille. He noticed that the Pokémon the trainers sent out seemed to be the ones he lost while he was on Route 102. All of the starter Pokémon gathered around Professor Birch as Nicole May and Phil picked up their Pokémon and went near Professor Birch. Avegaille picked up Linole from the ground and carried him in her arms.

"Well, actually, I think you're doing great as a Pokémon Trainer," Prof. Birch remarked to Avegaille. He turned to everyone. "And I seem to notice that the three of you already found the starter Pokémon I accidentally dropped on Route 102. Do you mind if all of you come with me at my lab in Littleroot Town?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The white building with an orange roof stood out in a spot full of trees and some bushes at the little town of Littleroot. As Professor Birch led the trainers inside, one of his assistants, Joshua, quickly approached the professor. Besides from his part-time job as a newscaster, Joshua was also one of Professor Birch's finest assistants. Joshua looked a bit worried as he handed over to the Professor a device similar to the one Phil received from his mom.

"I'm afraid it's going to take a long time before Capture Stylers can be available to anyone who wants to be a Pokémon Ranger," Joshua sighed out as he gave the device to Prof. Birch. "And to study more on this how this device works is not one of my expertise."

"Don't worry too much about it, Joshua, there's still plenty of time," Prof. Birch told him as he placed the Capture Styler on his lab pocket. "But anyways, I have trainers with me. Get the Pokédexes ready while I talk with them."

Joshua quickly ran towards to a room as Professor Birch led the trainers to a counter. He placed the Pokéballs of the Pokémon that the trainers used earlier on the counter. Avegaille looked curiously at the Pokéballs and wondered why the professor placed them on the counter.

"I always seem to notice that the traditional way of trainers choosing their starter Pokémon," Prof. Birch told them. "So, I decided to let the Pokémon choose the trainer they want to be instead. Since they already met you from the earlier battle, I'm surely, they can decide right now."

The Professor each let out the Pokémon from the Pokéball. All of the three starter Pokémon stood on the counter, looking at the trainers staring at them. The Mudkip seemed to notice Avegaille and quickly jumped towards Avegaille. Avegaille quickly caught the Mudkip in her arms as she gave out a sigh of relief.

"-I want you to be my trainer!-" the Mudkip told to Avegaille excitedly. "-And by the way, I'm a girl, so yeah… um, hiya once again!-"

"I'm surely we'll have fun together and with Linole also," Avegaille said in returned as she smiled. Linole smiled as he looked at the Mudkip.

"Looks like Mudkip there already likes you Avegaille," Prof. Birch told to her. He looked at the counter and noticed that the Torchic was already on the floor snuggling on Phil's leg and the Treecko cross-sitting on the counter, looking at Nicole May. "Funny how a Pokémon's personality matches their trainers quite well. While you're all at it, why don't you give your Pokémon a nickname?"

"Hmm, what name do you wish to have?" Nicole May asked to the Treecko.

"-Anything that you can think of that is a guy's name, and suits me also,-" the Treecko replied.

"Uh, does Terk work out?" Nicole asked as she looked at the Treecko with a bit of nervousness.

"-Yeah, I like that name, okay then, call me Terk from now on,-" Terk told to Nicole as he closed his eyes.

Sandra jumped off Nicole's shoulder as she landed on the counter to greet Terk, Terk opened his eyes and noticed Sandra looking at him. He gave out a smile as he turned to Sandra.

"Hi, I'm Sandra, nice to meet you Terk," Sandra told to Terk as she gave out a smile.

"Nice to meet you too…" Terk said in return as he gave out a little nervous laugh.

On the other hand, Phil and Avegaille were having a little hard time giving out nicknames to their Pokémon. Avegaille never had any experience in giving out nicknames since Linole was already nicknamed by her sister Jane. Phil on the other hand, wanted to give out a perfect name to his little Torchic. Randy tried to help out, but nothing seemed to work out for the Torchic. Avegaille didn't know where to start on giving out nicknames.

"-Hey, you know, your sister had a technique in giving out nicknames,-" Linole told Avegaille. "-She always based our names on either our species name or our evolution line."

"Hmm, Mudkip, wait… what about, Mandy?" Avegaille asked out. She looked down at the Mudkip. "Does Mandy sound like a good nickname to you?"

"-Yeah, Mandy, I like it! Suits me so well!-" Mandy exclaimed out happily as she giggled.

"Glad you like it…" Avegaille said in returned as she giggled. Linole smiled at Mandy as Mandy looked at him.

Then, Phil's Torchic suddenly came running to Avegaille's leg. Phil quickly caught up to the Torchic and carried the little chick in his arms. Avegaille, Linole and Mandy giggled as Phil looked at them with curiosity.

"Hey Phil, have you already given a nickname to your Pokémon?" Avegaille asked as she stopped giggling. "If you're having a hard time, why not try to make something out of the species name 'Torchic'?"

"Hmm, that could work… let's see, since the Torchic is a girl, I could name her… Terra," Phil said as he looked down at his Pokémon. "So, what about it, do you like the name 'Terra'?"

"Torchic!" the Torchic cried out in joy as she looked at Phil.

"Great, from now on, you'll be Terra!" Phil declared in joy as he approached Nicole. He noticed that Nicole was still watching her Pokémon mingle with each other.

Avegaille quickly approached Prof. Birch, who had been observing them for quite some time now. Joshua came back from the room he entered with Pokédexes in his hands. He quickly approached Prof. Birch and gave the devices. Avegaille looked curiously at the device Prof. Birch had on his hands. Then, Prof. Birch approached the counter and placed the Pokédexes on the counter. Nicole May looked at the Pokédex with a little bit of curiosity.

"Okay then everyone, come here for a while so that I could finally give you something which will be useful on your journey," Prof. Birch told everyone inside the room.

Avegaille and Phil quickly went near to the counter where Prof. Birch was standing in front of. Nicole May folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Prof. Birch's instructions. Avegaille on the other hand, placed Mandy on the counter and started to poke Terk's nose with her finger. Nicole May and Terk both gave an exasperated look at Avegaille as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Okay then, before we start, I never got your names," Prof Birch told them, breaking the silence. "Since you already know me, I want you to introduce yourselves."

Avegaille stopped poking Terk as she stood up straight and looked at everyone else. Nicole May and Phil wanted Avegaille to go first. The two of them made a few signals before Avegaille was able to understand what it meant.

"Okay then, my name's Avegaille Amethyst and this is my Zigzagoon, Linole," Avegaille introduced out as she picked up Linole from her head and placed him on the counter.

"And I'm Nicole May," Nicole continued as she looked at Prof. Birch. "And over there is Phil, Avegaille's cousin."

"Okay, now that we got over that, I want each of you to have this," Prof. Birch said as he handed each trainer a Pokédex. Then, he took out Pokéballs from his pocket and gave each trainer five balls.

The trainers placed the Pokéballs in their bag. Avegaille checked out her Pokédex and scanned out Terk first. She was quite amused at the data that the Pokédex gave out about Terk and decided to keep it to herself.

"Now then, what you all received is a Pokédex and five Pokéballs," Prof. Birch continued. "You can use the Pokéballs to catch wild Pokémon and have them in your team if you like. And you can use the Pokédex to gather data about a certain Pokémon you wish to know about. Now, are there any questions?"

"Um, yeah, is there a port here that can get you to another region?" Nicole May asked out slowly.

"Yeah, there's a port here, a few miles away from my lab," Prof. Birch replied. "Why? Are you planning to go to another region?"

"Hey, if you're going off to another region, we might as well come with you," Avegaille quickly interrupted as she looked at Nicole May worriedly.

"Hmm, well, if you all plan to go to another region, the best thing to do is to visit Prof. Elm at New Bark Town in Johto and Prof. Oak at Pallet Town in Kanto," Prof. Birch told them. "They can do some certain upgrades to your Pokédex and even your Pokénav, in case you all have one."

"Hmm, it would be nice to go to another region, but which one?" Phil asked to himself. He placed Terra on the counter as he took Randy from his shoulder and carried him in his arms. "Oh well, whatever region Nicole wants to go to."

"Oh yes, and one more thing, before you all book up for a cruise in the sea, be sure to call your parents so they'll know where you're all off to," Prof. Birch added as he watched the trainers talk to themselves.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I do not wish you guys to come with me on this trip," Nicole muttered out as she got out of the building while everyone else were already outside.

"And why not?" Avegaille asked in suspicion as she folded her arms across her chest.

Silence brimmed the surroundings as a gentle breeze blew at Nicole's face. Nicole looked down on the ground as she sighed. Phil looked a bit worried as he watched Nicole and wondered what was up with her. Sandra felt a bit depressed as she looked up at Nicole.

"Look, I do not wish to tell why, I just want to go by myself, okay?" Nicole quickly replied irritably as she lifted up her head and frowned. She quickly picked up Sandra from the ground and carried her in her arms as she ran off.

Avegaille quickly grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled Nicole right in front of her. Nicole looked at Avegaille irritably as Avegaille released her arm. Sandy felt a bit afraid as she jumped off Nicole's arm and landed on the ground.

"I don't get why you even bother trying to have me around you," Nicole grumbled out. "Most of the time, you don't want me around. If that's what you want, I might as well get out of your way."

"That's what you have been thinking ever since we went to Pokémon Academy," Avegaille quickly protested as she clenched her fists. "You started to act so different during our classes and wanted to be alone most of the time. I wanted to be your friend, but you refused to be my friend. Even now, you're still like that. I don't care if you don't want me to come with you but I'm still coming along with you anyways!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 6_

_Okay, any reviews? oO;;;_


	7. All Aboard The Ferry!

Chapter update once again, so yeah… here it is… 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7

Nicole May felt like crying as she turned away from Avegaille. The afternoon sun gave out a radiant shine as the wind blew through the eastside. Avegaille calmed down as she gazed at Nicole May and knew something was in Nicole's mind. Phil just wished that the two of them would get along so they could all continue with their journey. On the other hand, Linole had something in mind to get all the trainers going. He quickly jumped off Avegaille's head as he slowly approached Sandra, who was behind Nicole May.

"-Hey, Sandra, will you do something for me just for once?-" Linole whispered.

"-Sure, w-what Is it?-" Sandra asked slowly, with a bit of nervousness.

"-When I run, just follow me, okay?-" Linole whispered back.

"-Well, all right then,-" Sandra said in agreement as she gave a nod.

Linole started sniffing on the ground as Sandra watched him perplexedly. Then, Linole started running passing besides Nicole May. Sandra quickly followed him as Nicole quickly jerked up her head and watched the two Pokémon running together on one direction. Nicole felt a bit worried as she noticed that the two of them weren't coming back. She quickly ran after.

"Huh? What's going on?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille.

"Hey, where's Linole?" Avegaille asked worriedly as she placed her hands over her head.

"Come on, we need to catch up with Nicole May first," Phil quickly interrupted.

Avegaille and Phil started running together and tried to locate where Nicole May is. As Phil and Avegaille were getting near the seashore, they noticed a port and saw Nicole May near the ticket booth with Linole and Sandra lying on the ground, right in front of the booth.

"Look, there's Linole!" Phil exclaimed out as he pointed towards the ticket booth. "And with Nicole May and Sandra."

Avegaille and Phil quickly approached Nicole May, who was in front of the ticket booth. Avegaille noticed that Linole was all tired out as she quickly picked up the little Zigzagoon on the ground and carried him in her arms. Nicole May felt irritated as she realized that it was Linole's idea to get everyone here in the port. Nicole looked down at Sandra and bent down to pick her up and carried the Skitty in her arms. Phil tucked in his hands into his pockets as he shrugged. Avegaille approached the counter of the ticket booth as she saw the clerk in front, waiting for them.

"Is there a cruise ship ready to take the three of us along with our Pokémon to Kanto?" Avegaille asked to the clerk. Linole quickly climbed on Avegaille's shoulders and rested on top of his trainer's head.

"Sure, and the ship is about to leave in an hour," the clerk told them as the slit right in the counter dispensed out three tickets. The clerk took them and handed them over to Avegaille. "And don't worry, I don't think ferry rides are charged. They're all yours."

"Um, thanks," Avegaille said in return politely as she turned to everyone else.

Nicole May wondered why Avegaille knew that she wanted to go to the Kanto region. Phil took the ticket as Avegaille handed one over to him. Then, Avegaille gave the other ticket she had to Nicole May. Sandra wondered what the ticket was for as she stared at it.

"Hey, how did you know I wanted to go to the Kanto region?" Nicole May quickly asked to Avegaille as she looked at her irritably.

"Coincidence maybe or the fact that you always wanted to go to the Kanto region when we were younger," Avegaille explained out as she shrugged. "Come on, maybe we can do something fun while we're on the ship."

"_I don't think she knows my other reason for wanting to go to the Kanto region," _ Nicole May thought to herself as she looked at Avegaille. _"Or maybe she already knows about and she just didn't want anyone else to know."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ship gave out a loud hooting sound as it set sail from the port. Avegaille never felt so much excitement coming out of her as she held on the ship's rails and felt the breeze of the wind rushing towards her. Nicole May noticed the sun rising down as she sat down on one of the recliners set up at the bridge deck. She let out Terk from his Pokéball to get him to see everything going on. Phil was a few distances away from Nicole as he tried to observe the flow of the sea. Randy and Terra were on the floor, playing a few games together. Avegaille walked off from the rail of the ship as she went near Phil. Avegaille took out two Pokéballs from her bag but only realized now that her mom had given her the other Pokémon. She quickly tossed them up in the air to release them. Mandy popped out of the ball as she landed on the ground and an orange lizard Pokémon with a flaming tail came out as it landed on the ground.

"Huh? Since when did you got yourself a Charmander?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille puzzlingly.

"My mom gave it to me when I left with Nicole May for our Pokémon journey," Avegaille replied. "I remember that my dad always loved fire-types. He wanted me to have at least one fire-type on my team."

"Char?" The Charmander asked puzzlingly as it looked at Avegaille.

"Um, hiya there," Avegaille said nervously as she sat down on the floor and looked at the Charmander. "My name's Avegaille. Do you wish me to give you a nickname or do you already have one?"

"-Uh, well, your dad always calls me 'Charlie'-," the Charmander replied out as he looked at Avegaille. "-I thought you would never release me out of the ball so I could meet you.-"

"Nice to meet you then, Charlie. And these are my other Pokémon friends, Linole the Zigzagoon and Mandy the Mudkip," Avegaille said in return as she laughed nervously.

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed out as he jumped off from Avegaille's head and started to sniff Charlie.

"-Stop acting like a dog, Linole,-" Mandy told him as she started chuckling. "-You make me laugh just when you do it.-"

"-What? I can't help it… I like sniffing scents,-" Linole whined out as he pouted at Mandy.

"-You guys are funny,-" Charlie remarked as he started to laugh.

As the three Pokémon started to interact with each other, along with Randy and Terra, Avegaille looked at Nicole May, who was a few distances away from her. Avegaille observed Nicole May from there and noticed that something wasn't right. Avegaille saw Sandra and Terk coming towards her as Nicole May stood up from her seat and walked towards the ship's rail and rested her elbows on top of the rail as she bent down and rested her chin on her hands. Avegaille stood up from the floor and looked at Nicole May. Avegaille felt a bit nervous about approaching Nicole May and talking to her. She knew that Nicole May would mostly ignore her or make sarcastic replies. Avegaille turned to Phil and saw him lying down on the recliner and fast asleep. Then, Avegaille looked down at all the Pokémon playing together. Linole and Sandra were having fun together while chasing each other. Mandy and Charlie were talking about everything they see. Randy and Terra were playing together a sound game while Terk observed everyone else as he leaned his back on the wall. Avegaille quickly approached Terk and sat down on the floor.

"-You want something?-" Terk asked Avegaille as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's about… Nicole May," Avegaille muttered out as she bit her lower lip.

"-Hmm, sorry, I don't think I can help you out on that one,-" Terk replied out. "-You know my trainer more than I do. I can sense it in you. You're just afraid to talk with her. Just let her cool down for a while. You don't want to go in another fight with her, now do you?-"

"Well, yeah, but, isn't there going to be a time when I'll be able to talk to her with her listening?" Avegaille asked out.

"-Yeah, might take some time, but there will be time,-" Terk replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Avegaille. "-Just not right now. And be patient with her. If you could just understand what she's thinking right now, it would help you to be better friends with her.-"

"Okay then, thanks," Avegaille said as she stood up from the floor. "And by the way, is it true that Treeckos like to dance?"

Terk looked at Avegaille surprisingly and sweat-dropped. He knew it had something to do with the Pokédex data that Avegaille read before.

"-They should update that Pokédex data, you know…-" Terk muttered out as he gave out an exasperated look and closed his eyes.

"If you say so," Avegaille said as she shrugged and walked off.

Avegaille took a glance at Nicole May once again. She sighed as she turned away from Nicole May and observed all of the Pokémon playing together and mingling with each other. Then, she sat down on one of the recliners near Mandy and Charlie and crouched her body. Mandy and Charlie looked up at Avegaille and both of them felt a bit upset.

"-Hey, why don't you join us?-" Mandy asked as she smiled at Avegaille.

"Huh? Um, no, it's okay, I need to have some thinking time for a while," Avegaille replied out as she sighed and rested her head on her knee and glanced at Nicole May.

"-Must have something to do with that girl over there,-" Charlie whispered to Mandy as he noticed at where Avegaille's looking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil arrived at a cabin of the ship in which they will all sleep at for the night. As they all got inside the cabin, they saw three beds, in which all of them were separated and placed by the side of the cabin. All of the trainers' Pokémon quickly approached the beds. Linole, Mandy and Charlie jumped on the bed besides a circular window. Sandy and Terk approached the bed by the right side of the cabin and Terra and Randy sat down on the floor besides the bed on the left. Phil quickly approached his Pokémon and placed them on the bed as he sat down. Avegaille quickly approached her Pokémon and sat down on the bed besides them. Nicole May on the other hand, approached her Pokémon for a while and patted them.

"I'm going out of a while," Nicole May told to her Pokémon. "Don't worry, I'll be right back…"

"-Okay then, we'll wait for you here,-" Terk told to Nicole as he sat down on the bed and leaned his back against the wall.

Sandra felt a bit anxious as Nicole May left the room. She looked around and observed that the other Pokémon were having fun getting to know their trainers better. Sandra wanted to be with Nicole May right now. She laid herself on the bed, feeling a bit depressed.

"-Come on Linole, tell us what's it like to be a Pokémon from another trainer,-" Mandy insisted as she looked at Linole hesitantly.

Linole looked around the cabin and noticed that Sandra was very upset about something. He knew that he should approach Sandra quickly.

"-Wait here for a while, okay guys?-" Linole told them as he quickly jumped off the bed and approached Sandra.

Avegaille looked towards the direction where Linole is. She observed the Zigzagoon interacting with the Skitty. Avegaille couldn't help but smile when she saw how much Linole could make Sandra so happy. Mandy and Charlie were a bit puzzled about this, but they decided to ignore it and went on to a better topic. Avegaille lifted up her legs and rested them on the bed as she crouched herself and leaned her beck on the wall, near the window. She sighed as she rested her head on her knees. Phil noticed Avegaille's sudden change of mood and he wanted to know why.

"Hmm, hey, Avegaille, something on your mind?" Phil asked as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on and went in front of Avegaille.

"Huh?" Avegaille lifted up her head as she looked up at Phil. "Oh, it's nothing. It just has something to do with Nicole May…"

"You never seem to stop worrying about her, don't you?" Phil asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked around the cabin and noticed that Nicole May wasn't around. "Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know, but it's impossible for her to be not on this ship unless she jumped off the ship," Avegaille murmured out. "She could be at the bridge deck at this time."

"Miyah…" Sandra sighed out as she jumped off from the bed. Then, she quickly ran out of the cabin through the open door.

"-Heh, don't worry about your girlfriend, she knows what's she doing,-" Terk told to Linole before Linole could even move form his spot.

"-She's not my girlfriend, we're just good friends,-" Linole protested as he turned away from Terk and blushed.

"-If you insist,-" Terk said as he sighed and shook his head slowly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the bridge deck, Nicole saw the radiant glow of the moon as she walked towards the rail fence of the ship. She held on the bar as she took a glance at the view of the sea. She felt the cold breeze of the wind as she closed her eyes and sighed. Then, Nicole quickly opened her eyes as she heard footsteps getting closer to her and quickly turned around. She saw an old man wearing a blue sleeved shirt with a red vented jacket and dark green pants. He had a white beard on his chin and was almost bald. On his shoulders rested a winged Pokémon with a yellow and black bill. Nicole May felt nervous as the Pokémon looked at her curiously.

"What brings such a lad as yourself outside your room at this time of night?" the old man asked as he smiled at Nicole. "Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Briney, but a lot of people here call me Captain Briney. I retied once but the people at Slateport City wanted me to be the captain of this here ship. And of course, here with me is Peeko, my trustee Wingull."

"Um, nice to meet you then, sir," Nicole May said in returned with a bit of nervousness. Sweat came down from her face as Peeko continued to stare at her. "I… My name… is… Nicole May, sir."

"Ah, nice to meet a lad such as yourself," Mr. Briney remarked as he stretched his arm. Peeko walked on to his arm and flew down the ground to get closer to Nicole May.

"Uh, yeah… uh, nice to meet you also… but I got to go…" Nicole May said slowly as she backed away from Peeko. She gave out a weak smile as she was about to head to the door in which her cabin along with her companions are. "Uh, bye then!"

Nicole May quickly ran off as Peeko felt a bit disappointed and moaned. She flew back up to Mr. Briney's shoulder. Mr. Briney wondered why Nicole May made such a reaction when his Peeko came near her.

"Ah, don't worry, Peeko, maybe we can talk to her again, and see what's really bothering her," Mr. Briney told to Peeko as he smiled at her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know, the most funniest thing that I've learned about Nicole May while we were together for almost seven years is her phobia for bird Pokémon," Avegaille whispered out to Phil.

While all of the Pokémon were playing together in Nicole's bed, Avegaille and Phil decided to have a few chats of their own where their Pokémon will not know about it. Avegaille and Phil were sitting together on the left bed while all of the Pokémon inside the room were on the other bed at the right side. Avegaille just couldn't help talking about what she knew about Nicole May, since Phil was asking so many questions.

"Uh, do you know why she had this sudden trauma for bird Pokémon?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille in a weird way.

"Dunno, it happened a few years ago in Pokémon Academy while our class was having a outing at Route 104," Avegaille replied out as she gave a shrug. "We just saw a bunch of wild Taillows coming near us while we were having our picnic when Nicole May was panicking and trying to get away from them."

"Well, there must be a logical explanation for that," Phil interrupted as he looked at Avegaille in a serious manner. "Why not ask her about it instead of teasing her?"

"She won't tell, even if I don't annoy her," Avegaille replied back as she shrugged and rested her back on the bed. "Wonder where she ran off to this time?"

Avegaille sat up from the bed and looked at the opened door as she heard clanging of a metal floor, seeming like footsteps. Phil saw Nicole May as she came in through the door and quickly sat down on the bed where all of the Pokémon were playing at. All of the Pokémon quickly stopped giggling and jumping on the bed as they dashed off to their trainers' beds. Nicole May noticed that Sandra wasn't around the room at all.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sandra?" Nicole asked to Phil and Avegaille as she started to look a bit worried.

"Not really… I thought she was with you," Avegaille replied out as she pointed her finger in Nicole's face. "You know, you should learn how to handle your Pokémon and not let them always get away from your sight."

"Hey, I wasn't asking for a lecture on how I should handle my Pokémon," Nicole murmured out as she gave out an exasperated look. "If you're not going to help, I might as well find Sandra by myself."

Nicole quickly stormed out of the cabin as Avegaille put down her arm and kept quiet for a while. Phil held his forehead with his hand as he shook his head slowly and sighed.

"What? Was it something I said?" Avegaille asked out innocently.

Everyone inside the room, including all the Pokémon, stared at Avegaille as they sweat-dropped. They knew that the disagreements Avegaille had with Nicole May had gone too far. But not even Phil could do anything about it since he doesn't know the real source of their disagreements.

"Avegaille, let me ask you something," Phil told to Avegaille slowly as he stood up from his seat and went in front of Avegaille. "Do you wish to get along with Nicole May?"

"Depends on what you mean, after all, all I wish to be friends with her, but I don't think she wants to be friends with me," Avegaille replied out as she shrugged. She paused for a while as she sighed and looked down on the floor.

"How about this? Why don't you make the first move…" Phil suggested slowly. "I mean, after all, if you want her to be friends with you, you have to show that you are nice to her."

"Could work, but still…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 7_

_Last update, thank goodness…_


	8. Arrival at Kanto!

_Nicole May's note: Heh, it's me and Avegaille with another update… XD Well, I have been trying to annoy Avegaille for the past few days (months) to update the fanfic at least, so yeah, here's the next chapter. Oh, and btw, I finally figured out why Avegaille couldn't update. It's because her MS Word needs to be reinstalled… . ;;; So, it's finally back up. That's all._

_Avegaille's note: I am on a huge hiatus, damnit… Yes, it's a very long one… so, this chapter might not turn as good as the previous ones…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8: Arrival at Kanto!

"For now we need to get some sleep," Avegaille continued out as she laid her back on the bed. She turned around as she closed her eyes and started to snore.

"Like, how am I suppose to tell you how to get along with Nicole May if you aren't even interested?" Phil asked quietly and gave out an exasperated look.

Phil sweat-dropped for a while and then took a look at his Pokémon who were fast asleep on his bed. He saw that all of Avegaille's Pokémon were sleeping besides her. Phil thought it would be best to get some sleep, seeing as everyone else was already sleeping.

.-.-.-.

"Sandra? Where are you?"

Nicole May rushed through the hallways as she looked around every corner for Sandra. She was getting worried as she got out of the hallways and through the bridge deck. Then, she saw Mr. Briney by the distance petting a small Pokémon. Nicole quickly approached Mr. Briney and took a quick look at the Pokémon he was playing it, which turned out to be Sandra. Sandra quickly noticed Nicole May and quickly jumped right in front of her. Nicole May caught the little Skitty in her arms as she hugged Sandra tight.

"Ah, she must be your Pokémon, eh?" Mr. Briney asked as he noticed Sandra's sudden reaction over Nicole.

"Um, yes, sir," Nicole May said slowly as she turned to Mr. Briney. Sandra gave out a cry of joy and giggled a little.

"It's already night time, both of you should get some rest," Mr. Briney told them. He turned to Peeko, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Peeko?"

"Peeko!" Peeko cried out as she gave out a smile to Nicole and Sandra.

Nicole took a closer look at Peeko and felt that her nervousness over the Pokémon disappeared. She smiled back at the Pokémon as Sandra did the same thing. Mr. Briney noticed that Nicole wasn't afraid of his Peeko anymore. He couldn't help but smile at Nicole and Sandra.

"Well, tomorrow, this ship is docking to Kanto, so you better get some rest," Mr. Briney added.

"Okay then, thanks for keeping Sandra company," Nicole May said in return. Nicole looked down at Sandra and noticed Sandra's worried look.

"-Miyah, you know I just want to be always with you…-" Sandra murmured out as she sighed.

Nicole May couldn't help but smile as she walked back to the room with Sandra in her arms. Mr. Briney stared at the door in which Nicole May entered and glanced at Peeko.

"One bizarre trainer, don't ya say?" Mr. Briney asked out to Peeko.

"Peeko!" Peeko replied out as she nodded.

.-.-.-.

The next day, Avegaille woke up a bit earlier from everyone else and thought of exploring the ship before the ship's arrival in Pallet Town. She noticed a chunk of iceberg as she looked towards the sea. She observed the Pokémon playing on the iceberg as the ship continued to sail its way to Kanto. Avegaille then took out her Pokédex and looked at the data in it.

"Spheal - Clap Pokémon: Spheal is much faster rolling than walking in getting around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy."

"Sealeo – Ball Roll Pokémon: Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertain itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose."

Avegaille placed back her Pokédex in her pocket as she watched a Sealeo balance a Spheal in its nose. Then, the Sealeo quickly tossed the Spheal off its nose, causing the Spheal to fly up in the air. Avegaille noticed that the Spheal was coming towards her. Avegaille felt a bit startled until…

"Hey, Avegaille!" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Avegaille turned around and saw Nicole May right in front of her. Then, she quickly bent down as the Spheal smacked right into Nicole's chest. Nicole quickly lost her balance and fell down on the floor, also causing her Pokéballs to scatter on the floor.

"Ack! What is this?" Nicole May asked furiously as she stared at the Pokémon annoyingly.

"It's a Spheal," Avegaille replied out as she stood up.

"I know that, stupid… but how the hell was it able to fly up here like that!" Nicole May blurted out as she sat up on the floor.

The Spheal slowly rolled off from Nicole May as it started to play with the Pokéballs on the floor. Avegaille shrugged as Nicole May stood up from the floor and started to pick up her Pokéballs. Then, Nicole noticed that the Spheal was about to activate the empty Pokéball.

"No! Don't!" Nicole May exclaimed out to the Spheal but it was too late. The Spheal activated the Pokéball, in which a red light came out from the ball and took in the Spheal inside. The Pokéball shook a few times and gave out a sound.

"Well, looks like you have a new Pokémon in your team…" Avegaille remarked as she looked at Nicole May mischievously. After that, Avegaille walked off, leaving Nicole May with the new Pokémon.

"Oh, great… like I wanted a Spheal in the first place," Nicole May muttered to herself as she picked up the Pokéball on the floor. She looked down at the Pokéball in her hand and sighed to herself. "At least, now I have an advantage over Avegaille's Charmander."

.-.-.-.

Upon the ship's arrival at the pier of Pallet Town, the group's Pokémon, except for Nicole May's new Pokémon, got off the ship first before the trainers. All of the Pokémon were very excited of what they'll discover in the region of Kanto. The pier of Pallet Town consisted of small booths by the side and a roadway leading to the houses. Then, Avegaille quickly got ahead of Nicole May and Phil and looked around the pier. Linole quickly jumped into Avegaille's chest as Avegaille caught him and carried him in her arms. Nicole May and Phil took out their Pokéballs and sent back their Pokémon to their balls except for Sandra and Randy. Avegaille shrugged as she walked off with Mandy and Charlie following her. Nicole May and Phil quickly followed Avegaille and went in front of her, with their Pokémon following them.

"What's the big deal?" Avegaille asked in confusion as she stopped walking.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Nicole May muttered out as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Prof. Oak's Lab, just a few miles from here," Avegaille replied out as she shrugged.

Nicole May and Phil looked at each other as Avegaille shrugged and took out Mandy's and Charlie's Pokémon. Avegaille quickly sent back the Pokémon in their balls as she continued to walk. Nicole May picked up Sandra from the ground and carried her in her arms as she quickly followed Avegaille. Phil quickly grabbed Randy as he followed Nicole May.

The roadway was filled with bushes and a couple of trees by the side. There were also a few houses that Avegaille passed by. Avegaille stopped walking as she noticed the big building with a signboard by its side that says "Kanto Pokémon Research Lab". She turned around and saw Nicole May and Phil following her. The two of them seemed to be a bit tired from following Avegaille. Then, Avegaille quickly entered the lab as Nicole May and Phil looked at each other and followed her once again.

.-.-.-.

Inside the lab, there were bookshelves by the side and a few tables and chairs near them. By the end of the room were a computer and a huge machine with some cables hanging out. There was also a counter table in front of the computer. Avegaille quickly ran up to the table counter but noticed there wasn't anyone inside the lab at all. Nicole May took out one of the books in the shelf and started to read it. Phil quickly approached Avegaille and took a look around the lab. He noticed a door with a small see-through window in it. He quickly ran towards the door to see what was in the room. The door suddenly opened, which smacked right in Phil's face. Phil fell on the floor as an old man wearing a lab coat with a purple shirt and pants underneath came out from the room.

"Hi, You must be Professor Oak," Avegaille greeted as she smiled.

"Ouch… that hurts…" Phil muttered out as he stood up from the floor and slowly approached Avegaille while rubbing his nose.

"Eh? And who you all might be?" Prof. Oak asked as he looked at them perplexedly. He approached the table counter and placed the books he was carrying on top.

"I'm Avegaille, and this is my cousin Phil," Avegaille replied out as she went closer to the professor. Then, she looked at Nicole May, who was still reading a book. "And the one who's currently reading a book over there is Nicole May."

"Ah, yes, the trainers Prof. Birch was referring about," Prof. Oak replied. "He told me to upgrade your Pokédexes and Pokénavs before all of you can start your journey here."

Nicole May stopped reading the book as she walked up to Avegaille and Phil, who were getting instructions from Prof. Oak. The two of them took out their Pokédexes and Avegaille took out her Pokénav while Phil took out his Capture Styler. Nicole May also took out her Pokédex and Pokénav, in which Prof. Oak took to upgrade. The professor quickly went to his computer to start upgrading the devices. Avegaille got a little bored and took one of the books that were lying on the table counter and started to read it. Then, Prof. Oak came back and gave back the devices to them.

"Phil, I'm quite intrigued with your Capture Styler… are your parents Pokémon Rangers?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Not that I could remember anything about my dad, but my mom was a trainer," Phil muttered out as he placed back the Capture Styler in his backpack.

"Ah, well, it's okay," Prof. Oak said as he noticed Nicole May was still reading that book after she put back her Pokédex and Pokénav in her bag. "And, Nicole May, would you like to keep that book?"

"Huh?" Nicole May looked up at Prof. Oak and noticed that he was smiling at her. "Um, well, if it's okay with you…"

"Ah, don't worry about that, I can always get a new copy, so you can keep it," Prof. Oak told her. Then, he glanced at Avegaille, who was reading one of his researches. He quickly took the book away from Avegaille's hand and closed it.

"Eh? Was that meant to be top secret?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Prof. Oak nervously.

"Yes," Prof. Oak replied as he coughed for a while and turned to everyone else. "Anyways, with the upgraded Pokénav, you'll have the map of Kanto region. So, I don't think you'll all be lost in this region now. The next town you all should encounter is Viridian City. But the first Gym is Pewter, so it's quite a long way."

"Heh, better start training then," Nicole May muttered to herself as she closed the book she was reading and placed it inside her bag.

"Oh, are there any Contest Halls here in Kanto?" Avegaille quickly interrupted.

"Why of course, but the location is for you all to find out, so good luck then," Prof. Oak replied out. He went behind the table counter and took the books that were on top. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some more researching…"

.-.-.-.

As all of them got out of the lab, Avegaille took out her Pokénav and checked up on the map of Kanto. She couldn't understand anything on the screen so she turned it off and placed it back in her backpack. Nicole May took a look around and saw a pathway to the northwest which then leads to Route 1. She started walking towards the path as everyone else followed.

While walking along Route 1, Linole started to sniff around the area as Avegaille looked up to see what Linole was doing. Avegaille felt the silence of the area as all of them continued to move on. Randy felt a bit nervous and hid his head behind his trainer. Nicole May didn't seem to care about what was around Route 1 as Sandra climbed up to Nicole's head and looked around. An hour more of walking and they finally reached Viridian City. It was almost afternoon that time, in which they needed to get to a Pokémon Center before night arrives.

"Shall we book up a room for the night?" Phil asked as he stopped walking and faced the girls.

"Sure, it'll be fun… I get my own room!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she quickly rushed off to the Pokémon Center and went inside.

Nicole May and Phil sweat-dropped as they looked at each other and towards the direction Avegaille ran to. They had no choice but to follow her inside the Pokémon Center.

.-.-.-.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Avegaille was sitting down on the couch while waiting for her Pokémon to be healed. Phil and Nicole May were talking to Nurse Joy at the counter while they were also waiting for their Pokémon to be healed. Avegaille couldn't help but chuckle to herself while she watched Phil and Nicole May argue with Nurse Joy.

"Are you sure there aren't any rooms left besides the one you're offering us?" Nicole May asked in dismay.

"Nope, the other room was already taken by your friend over there, and it's only meant for one person," Nurse Joy explained as she looked at Avegaille.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" Nicole May muttered to herself as she stared at Phil exasperatedly. "Can't you just switch rooms with Avegaille?"

"Who? Me? I thought you hate sleeping with her…" Phil replied as he glanced at Avegaille. "Unless…"

"It's her rather some strange guy who I only met recently…" Nicole May interrupted as she folded her arms across her chest. She turned around as her face started to turn red.

"Fine, I'll ask her," Phil sighed out as he approached Avegaille. He sat down next to Avegaille as he looked at her nervously.

"What? What do you want?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil weirdly.

"Um, well, Nicole May doesn't want to sleep… with a guy…" Phil muttered out nervously.

"Oh, that… yes, it's quite obvious she likes you, but if you're asking to switch rooms with me, then, it's a 'no'," Avegaille said as she turned around. "I don't wish to sleep with her for the night."

"Well, what if you switched rooms with her?" Phil asked out.

"I suppose it could work, seeing as we are related…" Avegaille muttered out as she turned back to Phil. "Fine, give her this then." She took out a key with a tag attached to it from her pocket and handed it over to Phil.

"Okay, see ya!" Phil exclaimed out as he ran back to the counter where Nurse Joy and Nicole May are.

"Hmph…" Avegaille folded her arms across her chest as she leaned her back on the couch.

Nurse Joy then came back with the trainers' Pokémon as Phil gave to Nicole May the key he got from Avegaille. Then, Avegaille stood up from her seat and approached the counter to get her Pokémon. She quickly tossed them to send out all her Pokémon out. Nicole May took hers and attached them to her waist except for one, which she sent the Pokémon out. Phil shrugged as he took all his Pokéballs and clipped them all to his belt. Sandra started to play with all of Avegaille's Pokémon. All of the Pokémon were laughing as they were playing tag inside the Pokémon Center.

"You know, if all of your Pokémon could get along, why shouldn't the two of you?" Phil asked out to Avegaille and Nicole May.

Avegaille and Nicole May glanced at each other for a moment and quickly turned away from each other, folding their arms across their chest at the same time. Then, Nicole May watched Sandra, who was having fun playing with all of Avegaille's Pokémon and quickly approached her.

"Come on, let's go…" Nicole May muttered out to Sandra.

"-But…-" Sandra groaned.

"Let's go… okay?" Nicole May repeated as she raised an eyebrow.

Sandra looked at the other Pokémon, who stopped chasing each other and were waiting for her. Sandra gave out a moan as she jumped into Nicole's arms. Nicole May then walked off to the stairs. The other Pokémon were all upset as they looked at each other and then at Avegaille. Avegaille sighed to herself as she sat down on the floor with her Pokémon.

"I know, it's hard for all of us to understand her, but I wish she wouldn't take the fun out of everyone else…" Avegaille muttered to herself as she looked at her Pokémon.

"Was it something I said?" Phil asked himself as he watched Avegaille talk with all of her Pokémon on the floor. Then, he turned to Nurse Joy, who handed over the key for their room.

"Ah, so the two girls aren't getting along, huh?" Nurse Joy asked as she placed her arms on the counter.

"Yes, I believe it's a past experience…" Phil muttered to himself as he continued to observe Avegaille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 8_

_Avegaille's note: After… 5 months of hiatus, (wtf?) I was able to finish this chapter! Yay! Now it's Nicole May's turn to type the next chapter! P_


	9. Viridian City’s Pokémon Academy

Nicole May's notes: sigh It's another chapter… :o Whatever, let's get this over with, shall we? And oh, yes, it's time that each chapter should have a title… I should ask Avegaille to do the previous ones… XP

Avegaille's note: NM updates too fast… ;.; Now it's my turn to write the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy her update.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9: Viridian City's Pokémon Academy

Avegaille sighed to herself as she stood up and looked down at her Pokémon, who were standing still on the floor. Silence filled the lobby of the Pokémon Center for a few minutes as everyone looked at each other. Then, the sliding doors of the center opened as two kids who were shorter than Avegaille by a foot came rushing in and quickly approached the counter, where Nurse Joy is. One of them was carrying a Pokéball in her hand. Avegaille noticed that the children who came in had the same uniform she and Nicole May had while they were in Pokémon Academy. She quickly turned to Nurse Joy as Nurse Joy took the Pokéball from the little girl to heal it. Phil, on the other hand, walked off to sofa and sat down on it to calm himself.

"Hey, um, Nurse Joy, is there a school here?" Avegaille asked slowly as Nurse Joy turned to her.

"Oh, yes, Pokémon Academy, just a few blocks from here. I've heard there's one in every region," Nurse Joy replied as she smiled and went back to the machine to take the Pokéball.

"You wanna join us at the Academy tomorrow?" the girl who was carrying the Pokéball earlier asked. She had short brown hair and wore a brown jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a patterned brown skirt.

"Like these trainers would join us," the other girl sarcastically muttered out. She, on the other hand, had long blonde hair and wore the same outfit as her companion.

"Hey, come on, Erika, our teacher is looking for a trainer who can tell his or her experience to all of us, and she's perfect!" the girl exclaimed out as she took back the Pokéball from Nurse Joy.

"Whatever, Mandy, like you can get extra credit for bringing in strangers to school," Erika sighed out as she turned away from her classmate.

"Oh, I remember that, Roxanne asked all of us if we could convince someone experienced in Pokémon training to come to our school, and unfortunately, only my sister was able to come to our class," Avegaille said to herself as she chuckled. The two school children stared at her as Avegaille stopped chuckling and looked at them with a confused look.

"You're from Hoenn?" Mandy asked as she looked at Avegaille excitedly.

"Um, yeah…" Avegaille replied nervously as she sweat-dropped. "Rustboro City, to be more precise."

"Cool! I always wanted to know what the Hoenn Region was like!" Mandy exclaimed out excitedly as she grabbed Avegaille's hands and stretched out Avegaille's arm.

"Oh, great, not this again…" Erika muttered to herself as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the Pokémon who were all blankly staring at them.

"-Guyuh, is it me or do these school children remind me of Avegaille and Nicole May?-" Linole asked out quietly to his fellow Pokémon friends.

"-Oh, yes, they certainly do,-" Mandy, the Mudkip, said in agreement as she nodded.

"Hey! I heard that!" Erika exclaimed out as she stared at the Pokémon irritably. Then, she paused for a while as she stared at the Pokémon sheepishly "By the way, who are Avegaille and Nicole May?"

Mandy sweat-dropped as she stared at her classmate, Erika, who was talking with Avegaille's Pokémon. Avegaille, on the other hand, knew that Erika could understand Pokémon talk and felt so happy for her. Mandy felt a bit confused to what Erika's doing.

"Hey, what's your name? And what's Erika doing?" Mandy asked out to Avegaille as she pointed to Erika, who was still talking with Avegaille's Pokémon.

"Me? I'm Avegaille, Avegaille Amethyst, and what your friend's doing now is talking to Pokémon," Avegaille replied out as she placed her hand over Mandy's shoulder and looked at Erika. "My sister told me that in order to understand what Pokémon are saying, is that you need to have a deep relationship with them."

"Really? Then, there's a chance for me to understand what Erin is saying?" Mandy asked eagerly as she looked up at Avegaille.

"Um, not sure who Erin is, but yes, it can happen…" Avegaille replied as she laughed nervously and quickly approached Erika, who is still talking with her Pokémon.

"Really? You've been here too?" Erika asked out to Linole as Linole nodded. Then, Erika noticed that all of the Pokémon were looking up at her. She quickly turned around and noticed that Avegaille was standing right in front of her.

"So, you met all of my Pokémon, huh?" Avegaille asked as she smiled and giggled.

"Yes, they were fun to be with," Erika exclaimed out happily as she smiled. "It would be nice if you could go to the Academy tomorrow and meet all of my classmates."

Then, Mandy quickly approached Erika from behind and hugged her. Erika stared at Mandy for a few minutes before Mandy released her and stood right besides her. Avegaille looked up at the wall clock and noticed that it was almost 6 in the evening. She looked at the school children worriedly, knowing their parents might be looking for them. Mandy, the Mudkip and Charlie quickly approached Avegaille and sat down on the floor. Linole quickly jumped into Avegaille's arms as Avegaille caught him and carried him in her arms. Then, Mandy and Erika looked at Avegaille.

"We need to get home before our parents start to worry about us," Erika told to Avegaille. She walked off and stopped by the sliding door, waiting for Mandy.

"And you can meet Erin tomorrow, so we'll expect you there at the Academy!" Mandy added as she quickly ran off to Erika. Then, the two of them left.

Avegaille sighed to herself with relief as she looked down at Mandy and Charlie. Linole quickly climbed into Avegaille's shoulders and stayed there. Avegaille only realized now that the school kid had the same name as her Mudkip. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she took out Mandy's and Charlie's Pokéball and send them back. Then, Avegaille quickly approached Phil, who was taking a nap on the sofa while sitting down. She noticed that Terra and Randy were also sleeping. Avegaille sighed to herself as she sat down with Phil, waiting for him to wake up.

.-.-.-.-

Upstairs of the Pokémon Center, there was a hallway in which there were 10 doors that lead to the rooms. Nicole May noticed that there was a balcony behind the sliding door on the other side of the hallway and thought of taking a look. Sandra felt a bit gloomy while clinging into Nicole May's shoulder as Nicole May got to the other side and quickly opened the door. As Nicole May got into the balcony, she saw the night view of Viridian City. Sandra quickly jumped into the ledge of the balcony and took a look of the lights of the city. Nicole May noticed that there was a building, which seemed so familiar to her.

"I wonder… what that building is…" Nicole May muttered to herself. She stared at the building for a few minutes and then, looked down at Sandra, who was viewing the city. "Hey, Sandra?"

"-Miyah? You want to tell me something?-" Sandra asked as she turned to Nicole May and looked up at her.

"Yeah, it's well, I know you were a bit disappointed when I asked you to come with me earlier, but, it's just that…"

"-You don't want me playing with any of Avegaille's Pokémon?-" Sandra asked as she sighed and lowered her head.

"No, it's not that, I'm don't mind you playing with them, it's just that…"

"-Miyah, tell me when you get the courage to tell your problem to someone who you really trust,-" Sandra muttered out as looked up at her trainer and stared at her worriedly.

"Well… I suppose this isn't the right time yet," Nicole May muttered out as she sighed to herself and sat down at one of the chairs in the balcony. She looked up at the stars in the sky as something came into her mind…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here is a question for all of you! If your Pokémon finds a group of Pokémon of its own species and wants to stay with them, will you release your Pokémon?" Roxanne asked out to the class as she picked up a book from the table and held on it while waiting for her class to answer.

Everyone looked at each other for a few minutes while murmuring and then looked at Roxanne. Avegaille stood up and approached Roxanne, with Linole in her head. Nicole May, on the other hand, sighed to herself as she flipped through the pages of the book in her table.

"Miss Roxanne, why would you ask such questions?" Avegaille asked as she started to whimper.

"Avegaille, listen, there is an instance in a trainer's life in which the Pokémon he owns would desire to be with wild Pokémon. Now, this is one of those questions in which you'll need to answer. So, what will it be?" Roxanne asked as she folded her arms across her chest, while holding the book in her left hand.

"I would… ask if the Pokémon really wants to be with them or come back to me," Avegaille muttered out as she looked down on the floor. "And… if the Pokémon really wants to be with them… I would release it."

"Guyuh?" Linole muttered out as he looked down at Avegaille, who was standing still and staring at the floor.

The classroom was silent as Roxanne walked up to her desk and placed the book she was holding back on top of the table. Nicole May stared at Avegaille without saying anything at all. Roxanne smirked at Avegaille as she turned around and wrote down some things on the board. Then, Roxanne turned back to Avegaille, who was still standing still in front of her.

"Well, Miss Amethyst, it seems that you know how to handle Pokémon after all," Roxanne told her as Avegaille looked up and stared at her. "A good trainer knows and considers what his or her Pokémon wants to do. Now, if you keep confining your Pokémon from what it wants, there will come a day that it'll disobey you completely…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicole May sighed to herself as she glanced at Sandra, who is still sitting on the ledge, watching the stars in the sky. She stood up from her seat and picked up Sandra and carried the Pokémon in her arms. Then, Nicole May remembered the Spheal that got accidentally caught in one of her Pokéballs. She quickly took the Pokéballs from her waist as she placed back Sandra on the ledge. Sandra looked at her trainer curiously as Nicole May tossed the Pokéballs and sent out Terk and the Spheal. Terk stood calmly from his spot as the Spheal started to roll around.

"-Oh, a Spheal! What's his or her name?-" Sandra asked curiously as she jumped off the ledge to greet the Spheal.

"Oh, that… I haven't decided yet… and I'm not quite sure of the gender either…" Nicole May muttered out nervously as she gave a weak smile.

"-Then, why don't you ask its gender?-" Terk suggested as he sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the ledge behind him.

The Spheal stopped rolling around as it looked up at Nicole May. Sandra quickly went near the Spheal and greeted it with the casual Pokémon cry. The Spheal turned to Sandra as it gave out a cheerful cry and then turned back to Nicole May. Terk, on the other hand, sat quietly on his spot.

"Um, uh…" Nicole May started out as she looked down at the Spheal nervously.

"-Oh? You're wondering if I'm a girl or a boy… I'm a girl, so…-"

"Really? Well, I'll call you Wilma from now on!" Nicole May exclaimed out as she smiled at the Spheal.

"-Oh, I like that name…-" Wilma remarked as she turned to Sandra, who was also smiling. "-This might be the beginning of a new friendship!-"

.-.-.-.-

The sun gave out a vibrant glow the next day as Avegaille got out of the Pokémon Center with Nicole May and Phil. Nicole May was quite eager to get off the city but Avegaille needed to finish a task before they could all leave Viridian City. As the three of them were walking along the sidewalk of the city, Avegaille stopped by an establishment. The building gave off shades of blue colors and consisted of three floors. In the entrance of the building were a small stairway and two Pokémon statues by each side. Avegaille quickly went up the stairway and waited by the doorway as Nicole May and Phil looked at her perplexedly.

"Come on, Avegaille, we don't have all day…" Nicole May grumbled out as she stomped through the stairway to get near Avegaille. She folded her arms across her chest as she gave a glare to Avegaille.

"I can't leave yet, I need to finish something first," Avegaille moaned out as she saw Phil coming near them. "And if you're wondering what that is, then, why don't you come along with me?"

"Sure, won't hurt to know what you actually need to do here," Phil replied out as he shrugged.

Then, the glass doors opened as the two school kids Avegaille met yesterday came out and quickly approached Avegaille. Mandy and Erika also noticed Nicole May and Phil and greeted them. Then, Mandy gave to Avegaille a book as Avegaille opened it and browsed through the pages. Nicole May took a closer look at the school kids and remembered that they were wearing the same uniforms as she did while she was in Pokémon Academy. Nicole May quickly looked at the plaque near the glass door to the right and it was written, "Viridian City Pokémon Academy".

"Pokémon Academy? What are we suppose to do here! This is a school, for crying out loud!" Nicole May exclaimed out as she looked at Avegaille furiously and started to clench her fists.

"Yeah, I know it's a school since we studied in one too. These two kids asked me to be here today," Avegaille replied out as she closed the book she was holding and handed it back to Mandy. She looked down at Mandy and came closer to her. "Forgive her, she tends to be irritable sometimes…"

"Um, it's okay, I suppose," Mandy said as she turned to Erika. She handed to Erika the book she was holding. "Hey, Erika, is the next class about to start yet?"

"Yeah, Sir Oak is expecting us to be there right now," Erika replied out as she looked at Avegaille and Nicole May. "I presume that she's Nicole May?"

"How did you know?" Nicole May asked out as she looked at Erika curiously.

"Oh, that, from yesterday when your friend's Pokémon were talking about her and you," Erika replied out as she smiled. "Our first class is starting, and we love visitors, so why don't you all join us?"

"Can they stay here until the school year ends?" Mandy asked excitedly as she looked at Erika with a gleam in her face.

"No…" Erika muttered out as she gave out an exasperated look at Mandy.

.-.-.-.-

A few minutes later, Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil entered the classroom as Mandy and Erika quickly approached their teacher sitting behind his desk. The other students were sitting on their seats while talking with their seatmates. To the left of the classroom, was a wide glass window in which the view of the school field can be seen. To the right of the room was a wide and short bookshelf where books of the students were kept. Hanging above the wide bookshelf is a corkboard where student's drawings were placed. In front of the room was a wide blackboard behind the teacher's table, where there was a list written on it. By the left end of the blackboard is a tall brown cabinet with a poster stuck on it.

Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil quickly occupied the empty seats, in which is far from the teacher's table. The teacher stood up from his seat as Mandy and Erika quickly approached Avegaille from her seat and the two of them quickly took one of Avegaille's arms and started to pull her until Avegaille stood up. The whole class quickly turned around and stared at Avegaille.

"Oh, hi," Avegaille said nervously as she slowly waved her hand. Mandy and Erika stood still behind Avegaille as Avegaille looked down at them, waiting for the next cue.

"You must be the trainer my students were referring to," the teacher told to Avegaille as he slowly approached Avegaille. The teacher had spiky brown hair and wore a lab coat with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath and brown pants. He also had a pendant hanging around his neck. "I'm pretty sure you would know me from your lessons back when you were in Pokémon Academy."

"Yes, I saw you somewhere… wait, that book Mandy showed me," Avegaille muttered out as she began to think. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them as she looked at the teacher with nervousness. "Gary Oak, the grandson of Prof. Oak?"

"Glad you recognize me, though it's been a while since I last left researching and applied here to become a teacher and teach all of what I have discovered to students," Gary said as he tucked in his hands to the pockets of his lab coat. He gave out a smirk as he looked at Avegaille. "So you come from Hoenn?"

"Yes, me and my cousin and my friend over there," Avegaille replied as she glanced at Nicole May and Phil who were waving at Gary slowly and nervously, and turned back to Gary.

"Great, I'd like my students to meet some Hoenn Pokémon," Gary exclaimed out as he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

The students were all waiting for Avegaille, Nicole May and Phil to release their Pokémon. Avegaille quickly took out all of her Pokéballs and tossed them in the air. White light with the Pokémon's shadow on the floor appeared for a few second and disappeared, revealing the Pokémon. Linole, Mandy, the Mudkip and Charlie looked around the surrounding curiously as some of the students quickly stood up and approached the Pokémon. Nicole May and Phil did the same and released all of their Pokémon from their balls. All of the Pokémon looked at each student with a bit of curiosity.

"All right class, time to apply what all of you have learned within the last few days," Gary announced as he stood up from his seat and approached the crowd. "Let's start off with the round bluish and white Pokémon. What Pokémon is it?"

"Oh, I know, a Seel!" one of the students exclaimed out as he raised his hand.

Nicole May sweat-dropped as she looked down at the student who answered the question. The other students were so busy admiring the Pokémon, they didn't even heard the reply to the question. Avegaille watched her Pokémon play happily with the students while Mandy and Erika watched the Pokémon from their spots.

"No, that's not a Seel, it's a Spheal!" another student exclaimed out in protest as he looked at the teacher. "Aren't I right?"

"Yes, it's a Spheal," Gary said in agreement as he nodded. Then, he continued to observe the Pokémon a little bit more. "As on you can see, all of the Hoenn Pokémon starters are here. Anyone of you can tell me which they are?"

"I know sir, the Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko," Erika exclaimed out as she quickly went in front of Avegaille and pointed towards Mandy, Terra and Terk, respectively.

"Kip?" Mandy said in confusion as she looked at Erika.

As Gary continued to ask the students questions, Nicole May quickly dragged Avegaille away from the crowd and went off near the doorway of the classroom. Nicole May was starting to get a bit impatient and wanted to leave the city as soon as possible.

"You do realize we're lagging because of this?" Nicole May muttered out as she stared at Avegaille.

"Hey, don't worry about it, there's plenty of time. And besides, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity for students like them to meet Pokémon right in their classrooms," Avegaille told to Nicole May as she smiled nervously. "And besides, don't you remember the time when Jane came into our class?"

"I suppose… we could stay for a bit longer," Nicole May muttered out as she watched the crowd of students playing with the Pokémon. "But after this class, we're going, all right?"

"Deal!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she quickly rushed back to the crowd and continued to watch them play with all the Pokémon.

Nicole May sighed to herself as she watched the crowd of students from her spot. She noticed that her Pokémon were having fun playing with the students and she couldn't take the fun out of them again. She leaned her back on the wall behind her as she folded her arms across her chest and listened to Gary's discussion with the students.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 9_

_Nicole May's notes: Deadlines are of a total advantage… Now it's Avegaille turn to write the next chapter. Hopefully, she won't go on hiatus again… --;_


End file.
